Angel
by soccershadow3
Summary: Am I Angel or Am I Bella? Bella & her twin bro. finally get to go to a normal school. But when the cullens and a nomad stay things get diffuclt. What happens when james coven isn't the only ones that show up but the Volturi! will E turn his back on B?
1. News

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 1 News**

"Angel stay here I'll be right back." My twin brother Anthony said.

"Okay," I replied softly and with that he left, probably to see Aro, our father again. I decided to watch TV in my seating room located outside of my actual bedroom. My room is huge with a walk –in closet, a bathroom, the seating room, than my actual, actual bedroom in _my_ room. I know its huge right.

My stomach started to growl when Anthony came back, "Okay, we better go to dinner, dad is waiting for us." I nodded following Tony (Anthony) through the huge Volturi Castle's corridors finally reaching the dinning room (different from Aro's) and went in.

"Hola," we said. As I hugged our dad, our mom died giving birth to us because they didn't think or know that if they bit her she would have been able to survive giving birth to two-half vampires, half- human kids.

"Hello Anthony, Angel." He motioned of us to sit so we did and food was out not a second later. MMmmmm……. Homemade Pizza MY favorite. "So Angel how are things going this week?"

"Fine," I answered but dad just stared at me until I spoke again. I'm not the best lair to those that know me well, "Fine" I said again my dad just gave me _the_ look and with Tony wasn't helping by giving me the same look and seemed to read my emotions again.

"Your lying I can tell, plus you emotions aren't helping your case." Tony said.

"Fine, okay so Heidi is driving me crazy with all the shopping and clubbing. Than James is bugging me again." I said finishing my pizza.

"You went clubbing, dang dad why can't I go?" Tony asked.

"Because you aren't 21 and either are you Angel Isabella you aren't grounded this time though I will be talking to your aunt Heidi. And how is James bugging you?" Dad asked irrated.

"He won't let me do anything and when on of the trainees got in my face he sent me to my room. " I explained.

"I see, "Then dad said, "James Marcus get down here." I saw the meeting room and the next thing I knew we were in the meeting room with Causis, Marcus, and the evil James.

"You called," Dad nodded while James looked at me.

"Yes, yes I did I hear you sent Angel to her room why? Oh and thank you Angel." My dad thanked me for the teleportation to the meeting.

"Yes I did she sir got in yet another fight with a trainee and she lost control and let's just say the trainee went with a bang of fire, dad." James said smirking. Dang did I forget to mention I have a brother a year older than me and Tony. James is my mom and Aros' first born he almost died at birth so he didn't kill her. So Aro decided to grant his birthday wish to become full vampire last year for his 18th birthday.

"Ahhh…..I see so Angel has discovered a new gift." I felt my cheeks turn to a red tint from guilt because I once again got a new gift.

"So he had a right to send you to your room didn't he?"

Yes, he did sir, but the grabbed me I did warn him but still guys are pigs, no offense." They just looked at me wanting an explanation. "Fine he grabbed my ass you happy? The kid ticked me off so I lost control, but I only got this power this morning so you can't blame me."

"Hmmm…..Angel you are grounded for the rest of this week and watch you language you are after all a princess and a lady." Good thing today is Thursday so until Saturday night not bad. "You are on room arrest so don't even think about going anywhere. Also we want to discuss something with you?"

"Okay dad that's fair." I said talking about my punishment. "So….. what did you want to talk about?"

"Your brothers and I have decided that since you're gone through High School two times and your only 17 and you have good control of powers that we as in your uncles are letting you and your _brothers _go to a real High school."

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I am so excited, "I can't wait, when are we going? What grade will you put us in? Where are we going to go?"

"Whoa slow your roll there you aren't going anywhere until your off punishment," James said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"But, but can't I know what's going on?" I asked.

"We will talk about this at Sunday dinner. James will you take her to her room and don't forget to grab her iPod and the usual."Dad answered.

"Yes, sir." James than grabbed me by my upper arm and walked me back to my room, he let me go after I was in my room. "Okay Angel I'm not to happy that you didn't tell me about the clubbing. But dad is responsible for you for now not me so hand over your iPod, books, and laptop, I already disconnected your TV."

"What am I suppose to do if I can't read?" I asked seating on the couch.

"Well here Victoria picked up some books for you to read." James answered handing me four books, before he left. Proper manners 101, How to Act like a Princess, Teenage Soul, and Boys 101 these are great books to read NOT!!!!!!! I want to read my Romeo & Juliet, orWithering Heights.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

The next two day went by slowly. But I was excited that tomorrow is Sunday. Because staying in your room and there's nothing to do since you read those books by Friday dinner. 'It sucks being half- vampire because you really only need 24 hours of sleep for a Whole week. So I went to sleep or at least acting like I am sleeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Angel. Angel. Angel.

'Just let me sleep!' I yelled in my head.

"Angel damn it can you NOT get in my head!" Heidi yelled.

"5 more minutes," I called in putting my pillow over my head.

"No, time to get up we have lots of things to do." Victoria said dragging me out of my bed and in the bathroom throwing a robe in she said "Be out in 10 minutes or ELSE!"

I hurried and showered put my robe on before I walked out into my room. "Okay I'm done."

"Good clothes are on your bed and then come in the bathroom." I quickly changed into the black light weight just below the knee Capri's and a red Hollister t-shirt. I got in the bathroom before being attacked by Victoria & Heidi.

After 20 minutes of them doing my hair and her make-up.

"Ta-da we're done." Heidi said excitedly.

"Yeah. Not. What are we doing today?" I asked praying it is something fun.

"Oh, we are going to go shopping and then the dress store to get fitted."Great I forgot that I am the maid of honor for Victoria & James wedding.

'Angel'

'Hey James'

'Hey'

'Is their any chance I can get out of getting fitted today'

'Not a chance but I'll be there in 2 seconds'

'Any way Trisha could come today'

'Not a chance she is out on another assignment for dad'

Did I mention that me and my brothers can have mentally conversations.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Victoria said going towards the door just as James walked in.

"Well hello beautiful."James said kissing his fiancée.

"Um… can you two get a room."

"Angel behave….but James we really need to go," Victoria said between kisses. "Come on love ya babe." She then dragged me out into the black Mercedes out front. Good thing its cloudy or else I was stuck going with those stupid human guards. The only good thing about living with all full vampires is that I can go outside when its sunny because I don't sparkle but I do slightly glow.

After 3 hours of shopping in the mall which mostly consisted of me hiding we were at the dress shop looking for my perfect dress for the wedding. I wish Trisha was here so that I didn't have to be tortured as bad since we are the two Barbie dolls dad lets Victoria and Heidi play with. Trisha Spencer is my best friend in the world probably because every one else is afraid of the _Brothers. _

"Ugh….I can't find anything I like," Victoria complained after I came out with dress 15. "We need to get you home lets go." I just nodded and followed her to the car. The ride back to Volturra Castle was quiet.

'Isabella'

'Aro'

'Hey don't call me that'

'Well don't call me that either I hate the name Isabella'

'Okay deal'

'Fine what do you want'

'When will you be here'

'Um… 3 minutes why'

'Oh cuz we want to eat dinner and talk'

'Okay see ya'

'Bye'

We pulled into our massive underground garage with 1,200 cars and that's only half of the Volturi guard plus our family's cars and limos. We went into the inning room where dad, Tony, and James sat. Its creepy when we all seat to eat dinner will only me and I only eats. The last time we sat together was when James & Victoria announced their engagement.

"Hello people" I said breaking the slowly rising tension in the air.

"Hello," they all said after our food was in front of us.

"Okay so… you going to tell me more?" I asked.

"Okay, okay calm down shish…." My dad spoke, "Anyway since Victoria can't find a dress for either you or for herself so they are going to go to the United States to look. But I figured I would let you and Anthony go to school for only the remaining of the year."

"Awesome!" I screamed, "When do we leave?"

"Whoa calm down you'll leave with your BROTHERS tomorrow morning you'll be located in Forks, Washington and be staying with one of my friends named Charlie Swan he is a human but knows a lot and if you misbehave you will have to deal with James and &Victoria while you are out of these castle walls I will have some guards to check on everything. Plus you will be going be Isabella Marie Swan, Angel, and Anthony you will go as Anthony Charles Swan that way just in case anyone looks into your files there is no trace of Italy royalty in the records." My father finished standing while all of our personal guards come in.

"You should head to bed," James said sensing the meeting was over.

"Fine goodnight," I answered giving my dad and Victoria a hug. 'Your not the boss of me yet James' I thought to James earning a smirk from him. I just headed right to his bed.

**Review, Review, Review the more reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!**


	2. Forks

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 1 News(Recap)**

"You should head to bed," James said sensing the meeting was over.

"Fine goodnight," I answered giving my dad and Victoria a hug. 'Your not the boss of me yet James' I thought to James earning a smirk from him. I just headed right to his bed.

**Chapter 2 Forks**

The next morning was a blur we got up really early so that we could get to the airport before the sun could raise. Since Tony is a crazy driver and we have a private Jet name the 'Volturi' we were in the air in less than an hour.

After we landed in Port Angles airport grabbed our bags we headed to the black Lamborghini to head to Forks, Washington. It only take half an hour to reach Charlie Swans' house.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello," I guy in his thirties said answering the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan I'm James, this is Victoria my fiancée ," James said putting an arm around Victoria's waist. "This is Antony, and last be certainly not least my baby sis Isabella." He finished gesturing to Tony and me.

"Hi," Tony and I both said.

"Hi, oh come in, come in." He said gesturing to the living room. We followed him into the small that held two recliners and a love seat. (Two seat couch)

"I a sure you, your father Aro called me." Charlie said.

"Ah, good now Vicky and me will visit often, now remember Felix will come by once every week to give you two blood and Charlie remember the blood will be in the diet coke cans."

"Okay, honey we need to go or we'll be late in meeting Laurent, you two be good for Mr. Swan." Victoria said, "Isabella you better behave or else you will have to deal with me for a decade meaning shopping, dancing, clubs, anything I say, you understand?" She said the last part to low for human ears but I could hear the threat loud and clear.

"Yes," I whispered. "Bye have fun I hope you find our dresses." 'Not really' I swallowed back my breakfast.

'ANGEL! Be nice!' "Okay good bye kids have fun and be good and Tony don't forget Dad might have you do some cleaning if necessary." James said giving me a stern look.

They both gave us a hug and a kiss on the forehead and a handshake to Charlie then they were gone.

"Well kids lets get you settled in follow me." We grabbed our bags going up the stairs the upstairs only had four doors. "Well that door," he pointed to the far right door," Is my room. This is the bathroom," He stopped next to that door briefly than went on. "Then this is Anthony's ro—"

"Please call me Tony. Anthony sounds too formally plus you are suppose to be our dad," Tony said cutting him off.

"Okay Tony and Isabella this is your room." He finished gesturing to the next door to Tonys' room.

"Oh Charlie please call me Bella or bells or something else than Isabella I don't like the name Isabella." I said.

"Okay well I'll let you two get settled in, while I order pizza." With that he walked down stairs. I quickly put everything away. My room was simple a light lavender on the walls the full size led covered in a dark purple comforter. Next to the bed was a night table and in one corner is my dresser with the small closest next to it. In the other corner is a desk with a chair, on the desk sat my blue laptop, a small collection of CD's, my iPod, and of course my blackberry storm cell phone.

'Angel'

'Yeah'

'You ready?'

'Yep beat you down'

'No you won't'

'Oh yeah'

With that I took off to the living room sitting in a recliner waiting for about 3 seconds for Tony to come down and sit.

"Okay here you go," Charlie said putting the pizza down in front of us.

"Charlie how is this going to work exactly?" I asked.

"Well Bella you and your brother will be in your senior year. So you drive to school but you share a car your father's and James' orders and pretty much treat and act like I'm your dad."

"Thanks" Tony said, "I'm going to go take a shower unless you want to first Bells?"

"No go ahead I'll jump in, in the morning." I said with a dismissing tone when he was in the shower I turned to Charlie. "You do know that we only need 24 hours of sleep a week right?" He nodded. "Okay just making sure oh can I go take a look under the hood of the car we get? What kind of make is it? What brand is it? Oh What year is it? What engine is it? Is it a V6 or a V8? I like the V8 kind there faster."

"Okay well you can look at it in the morning, James will drop it off 20 minutes before school starts. And No I don't know anything about the car so I can't answer. Plus I thought your father told you that you aren't suppose to be messing under the hood of any car?" Charlie answered.

"Okay I see your point and we only have 8 hours before I need to get up and jump in the shower. So night _Dad_." I got up gave him a hug and went to bed. I had good dreams of me, Tony and Charlie as a family after I saw the smile on his face when I called him dad. I changed my appearance a little in the night so that it looked like we were related I also changed Tonys' appearance.

I now have just dark brown hair and brown eyes with freckles of gold to match. While Tony has dark brown almost black hair with baby blue eyes with gold freckles. He did always have moms eyes and dads black hair with a little hint of brown. Me, I usually have………

**Review, Review, Review the more reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!**


	3. School

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 2 Forks(Recap)**

"Okay I see your point and we only have 8 hours before I need to get up and jump in the shower. So night _Dad_." I got up gave him a hug and went to bed. I had good dreams of me, Tony and Charlie as a family after I saw the smile on his face when I called him dad. I changed my appearance a little in the night so that it looked like we were related I also changed Tonys' appearance.

I now have just dark brown hair and brown eyes with freckles of gold to match. While Tony has dark brown almost black hair with baby blue eyes with gold freckles. He did always have moms eyes and dads black hair with a little hint of brown. Me, I usually have………

**Chapter 3 School**

The next morning I awoke better and earlier than usually it was 4:45 am. My alarm clock was set to go off at 6 in the morning so I woke up almost an hour and half earlier than I normally would.

I got in the shower and took my time so by the time that I got out it was 5:30am. I picked a cute outfit for the first day of school with what clothes Heidi packed for me. I picked a Hurley YC teal colored t-shirt with dark wash jeans plus my white and black etines. By the time I was done with my hair and make-up it was 6:30am so I went downstairs to cook breakfast.

I decided to make waffles, bacon, and toast with the rest of the orange juice. I just finished putting down the last plate of food when Charlie and Tony came in.

"It smells really good Sis." Tony said taken a bite of the food as did Charlie.

"Bella you didn't have to do this you know." Charlie said finishing his breakfast. "Well I'm off to work have a good day at school kids."

"Ok see you." I washed the dishes and put them away when I heard an engine coming up. "Tony James is here, I'm going to go grab my backpack."

"Grab a jacket too," He replied going outside with his dark green Hollister jacket and his backpack. I quickly grabbed my white DKNY winter coat that was perfect for the weather here.

I met James and Tony outside to see the car we would be sharing to school. The car was a sleek midnight black Mercedes with a V8 power engine. The inside had a new open screen stereo system and black leather seats only the best for Tony and me. The other car that Vicky got out of was obviously mine. It was a midnight blue color Mercedes also a V8 power engine that had tan leather seats and an awesome kick some well BUTT stereo system, with subwoofer and all. 'I can't wait to drive that CAR!!'

"Slow your roll Angel"

"Hey my name is Isabella not Angel" I hissed a little harshly at James.

"Fine get to school," he commented opening the door for me as I slide in a saw Tony doing the same. "Ok be good see you in a month or two, love ya."

"Love ya too." I said leaving as they disappeared in the distance. It only took not even ten minutes to get to school which is quite small to the others I have seen on the internet. As we pulled in I noticed that pretty much the entire school is gawking at our car. We finally parked and got out gracefully like I was taught. I have to remember it is a little weird for girls to be proper and with no one from the castle here I actually do what I was suppose to when I don't have to man do I have my mind screwed up.

'Bells I don't like how the guys are looking at you!'

'Why I got the same attentions back home'

'Hey just be happy James isn't here to see this or dad'

'Fine'

'Yeah just be lucky you're not empathy'

'FYI I am thanks to you'

'Sorry'

"Office is this way Tony," I said making sure that we keep from mental conversations for the obvious reason we attract more attention. We hurried to the office getting our schedules and thanked Mrs. Cope. We went to our lockers which are right next to each other. I put my stuff away quickly so that we could compare our schedules together.

Isabella Swan Anthony Swan

1st-Math-room 28 1st-English-room 42

2nd-English-room 42 2nd-Math-room 28

3rd-Science-room 21 3rd-Science-room 21

4th-Art-room 6 4th-Music-room 3

5th-Lunch-cafeteria 5th-Lunch-cafeteria

6th-Gym-gym 6th-Art-room 6

We only have two classes together good that way he can't be overprotective brother in all my classes. I waved my goodbye and said see you in science I headed to my class. The morning passed quickly and it was now time for Science.

"Hello Mr. Green we're new here." I said as the teacher looked up at Tony and me.

"Ah so you are Isabella and Anthony Swan," He signed our papers before continuing, "You may introduce yourselves than sit in the back at the last lab table."

"I'm Tony Swan and we moved from Italy to live with our _father_," I heard Tony say as he struggled with the word father.

"And I'm Bella Swan, Tony's twin and we're 17," I said not knowing what to do, I quickly speed off to my seat tripping once so my gracefulness isn't as noticeable.

"So class today……" I tuned him out shortly after he started because it wasn't new to me.

'So you being a little clumsy Bella,'

'Well no I'm being a little clumsy, confident, get in my face bad ass, and good at sports Bella, and you?'

'I'm protective know how to kick ass Tony'

'Cool'

'So see you at lunch'

'Ok'

**Ring. Ring.**

After that I was thankful for Tony being here instead of James.

**Review, Review, Review the more reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!**


	4. School part 2

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 3 School(recap)**

**Ring. Ring.**

After that I was thankful for Tony being here instead of James.

**Chapter 4 School Part 2**

I was so happy that it was lunch time, even though people say the food is not eatable I got some and waited for Tony to finish paying. That is when I saw THEM. There was six of them none eating and the where all very pretty.

There was a big muscular guy but looked more like a teddy bear, sitting next to him is a beautiful blonde tall model girl, then there was a blonde haired boy that looked in pain but had a lot of other emotions coming from him. Sitting next to him was a pixie like girl with short black hair and seemed to have lots of energy. Next to her was a girl that has short blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and looked very sweet. And the last one was…. WOW he is Hot, with short reddish-brown almost copper color hair, and perfect featured face and looks like a toned stomach.

'You thinking what I am'

'Sit with them and give them a scary'

'Hell yeah'

We walked over as the whole entire school stared at us. We sat quickly in the two seats not occupied Tony sat next to the short haired blonde, and I sat next to the coppered haired god.

"Ahmmm… Hi" The pixie said when as she was the first to get out of shock.

"Hello," Tony and I said at the same time making the muscular one burst into laughter.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. Do you always do that?" I looked at Tony.

"Do what?" We asked again at the same time.

"Do that!" the two blondes asked at the same time causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"We don't do anything." We said once again at the same time. "Shit stop that Tony" I said annoyed realizing that was the thing they were talking about.

"Watch it!" Tony said taking a bit of the PB sandwich he bought. I saw in the corner of my eye The Bronze and blonde boys stiffen so I quickly sniffed the air immediately stiffened.

'Anthony we didn't cover our scent after the encounter with James'

'Crap we still need to introduce ourselves'

'De-scent yourself first we don't want to make it hard on them.'

I de-scent my smell before I looked up seeing everyone staring at us. "Um… I'm sorry I hope you don't mind us sitting here, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella please, and this is my twin Anthony but call him Tony," I finished smiling.

"That is okay its just a shock not a lot of people like us as well as you made yourself." The pixie said. "I'm Alice, this is Jasper, the muscle one is Emmett, the Blonde is Rosalie, the bronze head is Edward, and the short blonde is Candi." She introduced every one and some how all the names fit perfectly.

I was mindlessly looking around while playing with my bottle of lemonade that is all I got for lunch today. "You should eat something." Edward whispered in my ear.

"So should you," I whispered back, I watched as they all looked at their food and back at Tony and I. So I reached over and grab the apple from Edwards's tray I took a bit as they all looked at me open mouth. "What its not like you were going to eat it? We have been sitting here for 10 minutes you guys haven't taken a bite—" I didn't finish as I suddenly went into blackness.

**Anthony's POV**

We went and sat with vampires for lunch the blonde I am sitting next to is Hot. I couldn't believe that Bella didn't buy anything to eat but I let it go. The emotions were so much shock I used my shield so that I didn't have the feelings any more. When I heard "you should eat something" I think so too.

"So should you," Bella whispered back than grabbed the Apple from Edwards tray taking a bite she says, "What it's not like you were going to eat it? We have been sitting here for 10 minutes you guys haven't taken a bite—" She stopped mid-sentence. I looked over at her just as her eyes went black and rolled to the back of her head and she dropped the apple.

"SHIT!" I whisper yelled forgetting the others around me. I quickly grabbed her and grabbed the bottled water from Candi's tray, pouring some water on her face. I watched her as the rest watched me. When she started opening her eyes I let the breathe that I didn't notice I held out.

**Bella (Angel) POV **

I opened my eyes to see everyone's eyes at the table on me.

_I hope she is okay?- Alice_

"I'm Fine, Ew… What's on my face?" I looked towards Tony, "You poured water on me you idiot if you ruin this shirt you can go shopping with Heidi." I seethed at him.

_She is pretty, but I am still prettier than her-Rosalie _I laughed they looked at me like I was crazy.

"So about that it happens once in awhile. But I must be off to gym the bell is going the ring in 20 seconds so see ya," I said leave, but like I said the bell rang right when I got to 20.

After I got to the gym and talked to the teacher I was able to just sit on the bench and watch or something. I pulled out my midnight blue iPod to listen to while waiting for the bell to finally release us from this weird event.

**Ring. Ring.**

I hurried to my locker grabbed the homework I got today to get caught up which I already knew but oh well. I than made my way to the parking lot I saw a huge crowd around our car.

'Shit Tony can I drive please.'

'Sure your better at get a way's than I am'

'Ok keys'

I caught the keys and started for the crowd. "Back the HELL UP!! If there is anything on it I will hold you all responsible." I yelled causing every one to back away and look at me. "Get in Tony." I was in and ready to back by the time he got in. When he shut the door I peeled out and speed away causing everyone even the Cullen's to stare open mouthed. "Finally we are home." I stated.

"What are you saying that was a 10 minute drive you made it less than a 5 minute drive."

"So true but that was AWESOME,"

"Yeah, yeah go cook or something I'm going to check the forest out," Tony than left while I cooked fish and veggies with a green salad.

While the fish cooked I did my home work and dusted seeing as I have super good eye sight I could see all the places Charlie missed.

**Review, Review, Review the more reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!**


	5. Felix and Jane

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 4 School Part 2(Recap)**

"So true but that was AWESOME,"

"Yeah, yeah go cook or something I'm going to check the forest out," Tony than left while I cooked fish and veggies with a green salad.

While the fish cooked I did my home work and dusted seeing as I have super good eye sight I could see all the places Charlie missed.

**Chapter 5 Felix and Jane**

It has been almost two months since we started school, seen or heard from any other vampire than the Cullen's and Candi Anderson the nomad. We receive our blood still just by mail now instead of the first time they brought it by hand.

In those two months Tony and Candi started going out and I started to date Edward much to Tony's dismay. They figured out that we knew about their kind and was shocked that we weren't scared but Edward is very protective of me and the vampire world although I have lived in that world my whole life, but he doesn't know that and we are trying to keep it that way.

We figured out that Emmett and Rosalie are mates, Alice and Jasper are mates, also that Edward and Candi were single. Candi apparently was passing through and run into the Cullen's and they convinced her to change her diet and stay with them so she could get the High school experience. So she did this is the second year of school with them but she still considers herself a nomad still, even though the rest think of her as family.

We are at lunch right now and that is when I saw it, you see I am an absorber I get all the powers I came close to there was three vampires that have powers that is why I blacked out the first day my mind was taking and coping their power so now I am a mind reader, a stronger empathy, and a future seer.

_Vision_

_We are sitting at lunch when the whole room turns to the cafeteria doors and in walks two vampires with brown cloaks signaling that they are Volturi guard. They come straight to us and the vampires immediately stiffen and Edward pulls me to him same with Tony and Candi. Making Felix growl and Jane to use her power making Edward drop me and fall to the floor Jane grabs me and Felix grabs Tony leaving the Cullen's in pain to make sure we left._

"Shit!" I said out loud not meaning too.

"What is it love what is wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"Nothing it's just I think I am getting sick my head and stomach don't feel so good," I answered truefully seeing what Jane does was sick especial to my boyfriends' family that has been nothing but family.

"Do you want to go see my dad?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"No I'll be fine I've been sick before," Tony just looked down right confused since we are half vampires we have never been sick in our life time.

'Bell you ok?'

'No Jane and Felix are going to walk in that door in 5 minutes and take us away.'

'Crap what do we do,'

'I will de-scent them you go to the bathroom or something I will be right behind you'

'No you go to the bathroom then I will tell them I'm going to go check on you'

'Ok'

"Um… I'll be back I think I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick." I said looking at Edward.

"Okay love be careful." I nodded and ran to the doors opened them and quickly got to the side.

"Do you think they will be in there I did smell other vampires on campus. " Jane said always thoughtful when it came to us kids. She is like a second mother since she and dad are together and have been since I was 3 years old.

"Ello Jane, Felix," I said stepping into their sight. I usually called Jane mom because to James, Tony and me she is all we really have known so she is a mother to us. But outside of Italy and with vampires I don't want to know my true identity I called her Jane.

"Oh dear, It is so good to see you where is your brother?" Jane asked.

"Right here, Hello Jane, Felix," Tony sneered Felix's name he never did like him always asking me to be his mate and all.

"So what do we owe this unaware visit you came upon?" I asked feeling Jane's happiness seeing me use proper grammar and acting like how I am suppose to.

"Ah yes well your father was going to come but decided better of it sending Felix and I to see you. Also we need to steal Tony for a clean up in Illinois," Jane said looking at us to see our reactions. I kept my famous emotionless face as Tony gave his annoyed face. "Great we will see you at home in an hour and half see you than."

"See you then." We said at the same them receiving a laugh that I missed in the two months but I think I would be more heart broken leaving Edward. We than walked back to the table in the lunch room I was to sad to even remember to put up my shield to block the two empathy's at the table.

"Are you okay you two don't look so well?" Candi asked worried I really did like her she seemed like me laid back but can fight if you need to kind of girl.

"Yeah but when I came to check on Bells the office called us to the office and my mother said I had to leave tonight for family reasons so I will be leaving for Italy tonight." Tony answered giving Candi a hug.

"So Bells do you have to go to?" Candi asked as Edward stiffened behind me. I looked in Candi's face and could tell if she could she would cry especially if we both had to leave.

"No I don't, My mother does not want me involved in this type of family business." I answer feeling Edward relax.

"Good," all the Cullen's said.

"I want you to be good until I get back." Tony said looking at me as I shook my head yes but once he turned his back I shook my head no.

"Nice Bells," Emmett laughed causing the others that saw laugh as well.

School ended to quickly for my liking but I was glad Tony was leaving for two reasons one: gives me an excuse to get out of going to the Cullen's place while Jane and Felix are in town, and Two: I finally get to drive my midnight blue Mercedes to school. I will miss Tony though but I know he is safe and I have the Cullen's.

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!


	6. A game of Truth or Dare

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 5 Felix and Jane(recap)**

"Nice Bells," Emmett laughed causing the others that saw laugh as well.

School ended to quickly for my liking but I was glad Tony was leaving for two reasons one: gives me an excuse to get out of going to the Cullen's place while Jane and Felix are in town, and Two: I finally get to drive my midnight blue Mercedes to school. I will miss Tony though but I know he is safe and I have the Cullen's.

**Chapter 6 A Game of Truth or dare**

It has been a few weeks since the visit from Jane and Felix. There is only 3 weeks left of school. Dad knows that I am dating and so is Tony lets just say he was not at all pleased that I am dating dad knows Tony is dating a vampire but me he thinks or assumes it's a human. But with the lecturing I was getting I decided that it would be better if I kept my mouth shut until he accepts me dating.

"Okay you two are spending the night tonight." Alice said bouncing up and down remaining me the last time she practically forced me to stay.

_Flash Back_

_Alice and Candi and surprisingly Rosalie woke me up to the one thing that is torture to me SHOPPING! _

_"Come on, Come on we got to go Shopping." They yelled forcing me in an outfit Heidi would love. They did my hair and make-up they finally let me eat. We got to the mall a little while later but still slow for my taste._

_They dragged me in and out of stores and every time I complained they would either add another outfit or another hour of shopping it was pure torture._

I shivered at the thought of shopping again. " I'll go if you promise NO shopping."

"Fine no shopping this time." Okay this won't be good.

"Okay we will be their I just have to stop at home."Remembering that mother and father would call 10 minutes after I get home today wanting to talk to Charlie and I since he talked to Tony yesterday about business and he covered for me.

"Ok see you at our house." I than left for class we were playing basketball today so I was happy. I was one of the first picked and soon you were playing a nice game.

Soon it was a tie 21-21 and there was only 6 minutes left of the class period and we dress down 5 minutes before so we only had one minute. I was at half court and there was no way I would be able to pass or get to foul line. I took the shot and it went to in without hitting the rim or back board. Wow playing sports with James and Tony really pays off.

"Great job Bella," The coach commented.

"Thanks coach." I quickly changed and headed to the car Along the way I got a lot of slap on the backs and 'great job's or 'great shot'. I got in the back since Candi was sitting in the passenger seat and Tony driving.

"So what's up with the compliments Bells," Candi asked.

"Oh we were playing basketball and I made a shot from half court." I answered simply.

"You what!" Tony yelled causing us to jump.

"Don't worry its fine nothing happened." I replied. 'Don't worry no one will suspect anything.'

'You better hope not especially that boyfriend of yours'

'Tony please don't start this agreement again I will tell dad when I think he can handle it ok?'

'Fine just be careful I really don't like you date a vampire'

"Stop being a baby its fine"

"What?" Emmett asked.

'Shit I did it again'. "Nothing just talking to Tony," I answered shrugging off the weird looks I was getting from everyone.

"Whatever," Emmett said getting into his jeep. While Edward, Alice, Jasper and me got in Edwards Volvo. Tony took our car with Candi.

~~~~~~~ Later at the house~~~~~~~~~~

I walked in the front door from getting dropped off by Edward, and immediately sensed I was not alone. I walk cautiously through the downstairs looking for any one and finally I sensed the origin of the vampire to be in my room. I knew it wasn't any of the Cullen's and knew the source was in my room so I transported there scaring the vampire.

"God Angel don't do that," The vampire said and I squealed.

"OMG, Taylor when did they let you out," I squealed again hugging him tightly.

"Well Dad decided I was unpunished and could go see you and see if there was any other vampires around beside Candi." Taylor answered.

"So how are the brothers doing? Good I hope" I asked nervous.

"Well Aro is a little bitter than normal because he misses his little Angel, Dad is fine same old, same old you know trying to keep Aro from going crazy. And Causis is well he finally asked Mary to be his mate."

"Finally, so Marcus is fine," I asked. Knowing he would miss James, tony and me but with Taylor his son out here too.

"He is not letting me go anywhere alone though. And he is not letting me stay out as long as you I will be leaving in week."

"Oh so that is why Matt is in my closet and Ryan is outside my window sitting on my tree. You two can come on out here."

"Okay it is so nice to see you Angel, just one question."Matt asked. Matt and Ryan are twins that the Volturi guard found and asked to join.

"Yea, oh and please call me Bella here."

" Why do I smell three other vampires?" Ryan asked not happy at all.

"Um… well you see…. Um… I…" I stuttered.

"Angel Isabella Marie Volturi you have some explaining to do!!" Taylor said towering over me.

"Okay please can you three do me a **_HUGE_** favor if I explain this whole mess." They all nodded. "You promise, " The nodded. "Okay there is another vampire coven here they are called the Cullen's and the scents you smell are Alice, Candi, and Edward. Now before you say anything Edward is my boyfriend Dad knows I am dating just not that he is a vampire. We meaning Tony and I are acting as humans that just so happen to know about vampires. So if you would please, please not say anything to the brothers or James about Edward. And if you go and visit them make sure you don't mention anything about Tony or me. Please." I explained.

"Okay what is your plan for tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was planning on going over to Edwards and hung out with his family and spend the night with them of course Tony will be there. Why?" I asked nervously.

"Can't that Alice chick see the future,"

"Yes but if I am in the vision she can't see anything."

"Interesting Well I will let you talk to your dad tell him that I say hi to everyone. We will be in touch goodbye."Taylor said giving me a hug along with Matt and Ryan.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

"Hello, Isabella speaking?"

"Hello Angel my dear one, how are you?"

"I am good dad how are you?"

"I am doing good, I miss you so much. Has Taylor visited yet? I want to make sure he gets there safely. I want to know how my baby girl is doing?"

"I'm fine, yes Taylor has visited he just left and told me to say hi to everyone for him oh and from me too. I can't believe Uncle Marcus and Aunt Heidi let him come and to un-ground him."

"Yea well the did with a few agreements and a few conditions. He will come home in a week. And my kids including you will come home in three weeks. I miss you."

"Yea I miss you too. Well dad I wish I could talk longer but I am going to spend the night at a friend of mine."

"Oh and this friends name is…"

"Alice so I got to go."

"Ok love you see you soon."

"Love you bye."

I than hung up. Running upstairs I quickly packed at vampire speed and sprayed perfume all over so they can't smell Matt, Ryan, and Taylor on me. I quickly got into my midnight blue Mercedes and went to the Cullens.

I pulled up the drive way and parked before I wasn't able to get all the way out before I was met by a strong man that was so hot I thought my heart was going to stop.

"Edward," I asked.

"Yes, love." He asked oh he was so cute.

"um… can I get my bag and go inside it is a little chilly out here." He let me go briefly so that he could grab my bag and picked me up and running me into the house. Carrying me into the living room where everyone was including Tony and Candi. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting and would be back some time tonight.

"You do know Edward I don't mind you being with my baby sister but please keep from carrying her in any way. I will hurt you if you don't keep it pg-13."

_'Tony really thinks he could hurt one of us, yea right.'-Rosalie_

_'Dang Tony really doesn't care that he may be the one hurt'-Jasper_

_'Tony really thinks he could make me stay away from Bells his joking.'-Edward_

I had to hold back a laugh which earned a worried look from Tony and Candi. I decided to make Tony a little mad I stood on my tip toes to reach Edwards lips. Once they were together they were attached I slide my tongue over his lip asking for entrance instantly he gave it to me immediately. Soon enough it was a full out make-out session. Some one cleared their throat several times.

Finally they tore us apart I was pulled back roughly by two very familiar arms. I looked up to see that Emmett had helped my brother by holding Edward back.

"Now that is enough Bella! Just be happy I don't tell _dad _this or_ mom_." Which is code for keep it up and dad will know about Edward and so will Jane and James, I nodded obediently.

"Okay lets play truth or dare now." Alice said excitedly which didn't surprise me. We all sat in a circle by our loved ones.

"Okay I'll start Truth or Dare Emmett?" Candi asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you no sex for a week."

"Fine, Tony truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to spend 24 hours away and with out any contact with Candi."

"Okay Rose Truth or dare?" Tony asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to hang out with Bella for 4 hours."

"Whatever Edward Truth or Dare?" Rose asked.

"Truth"

"Is it true that you are 117 years old?"

"Um… yea" He answered hesitantly, "Okay Alice Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that the last hunting trip was actually a 2 day shopping trip."

"Yes it is true." She looked a little ashamed. "Jazz Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to do 3 pranks on either Emmett or Edward."

"Fine, Bella Truth or Dare?"Jasper asked. I then quickly searched the future for what one is better. If I pick dare then Jasper dares me to go shopping for 2 days straight but if I pick truth…

"Truth"

"Is it true that you were born it Forks, WA?"

"No"

"where were you born than?"

"Somewhere in Italy." I answered truefully, "Candi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you spend the night in Tony's room more than I know?"

"Yes,"

"Wow so do you two do more than we know?" Emmett asked.

"Eww gross, I do not want to know of my brothers' sex life, gross." I whined, "What do you we do now?"

"While way don't we start the dares tomorrow, so tonight we can watch movies and relax." We just started the Fourth movie when Esme and Carlisle came in the house and decided to watch with us. It was around midnight when Alice tensed into her vision.

"what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked after seeing the scaried expression on his wife's face.

"I saw three vampires coming to our house but I couldn't see who they were or exactly how close they were because Bella and Tony are in or near the vision." Alice said looking directly at me and my twin, I couldn't help let a shiver run up and down my spine.

"Great should we leave." I asked. But before anyone could answer everyone tensed and sniffed the air. I recognized the smell so I relaxed into Edwards arms earning a very confused look from him.

**Knock. Knock.**

Carlisle being the leader went and answered the door. He led them back into the living room, and there they were wearing the cloaks of Volturi, Taylor in the middle wearing a black one, while the other two wear brown ones signaling a part of the Volturi guard. I along with my brothers also have a black cloak but everyone that is a child of the royal family has a different trim. Taylor has a white trim, James has a red trim, Tony has a dark green trim, and I have a midnight blue trim.

"Hello may I ask who you are?" Carlisle asked "Oh please sit down" Esme threw in.

"I am Causis Jr. Volturi, I assume you have heard of the _BROTHERS_ children. This is Ryan and Matt my body guards." Taylor introduce himself (Causis is his middle name) and them giving me a pointed glare no one noticed except for Tony. Who gave me a carious look which I returned with a smirk.

"Ah yes, so are the Brothers, Marcus Jr., Aro Jr., and Angel? Is that correct it has been two decades since I have seen them." Tony looked annoyed that at the castle when we have visitors the children us in other cases have to go by their middle name and I am the only one that actually had to go by my very first name.

"Ah yes my cousins are closer than you think and are very well. As are my father and uncles, I just have a question what do you mean you saw them when they were babies? That must have been a sight considering that the twins and I are the same age only 2 month difference and with Marcus Jr. a year old." Taylor said smirking at me and Tony.

'Do you think Tay will say something to tip them off that we are not who we say we are?' Tony asked in our mental shield.

'No he stopped by and I explained every thing so we should be fine.'

'Good so he is just giving us the evil eye because….'

'We don't have to have two guards to travel with or be back in a week.'

'oh okay'

"So who is all in your coven?" Ryan asked motioning at every one.

"Ah yes sorry, I'm Carlisle my wife Esme, our children Emmett his mate Rosalie, Alice her mate Jasper, then there is Edward who is dating Bella, and Candi who is dating Tony. How long are you in town for?" Carlisle answered. I decided to read the minds of Taylor, Ryan, Matt, and Edward.

_I really hate that Angel is dating especial a VAMPIRE! And doesn't have to have guards, -Taylor_

_Man I wonder what Aro would do if he found who Angel is really dating- Ryan_

_That Tony kid and Candi look pretty cozy I wonder if she will turn him and they be mates- Matt_

_What is going on why is Taylor so mad about his cousin dating, Ryan wondering about Aro that is not normal- Edward_

"We will be leaving in a week." Matt answered.

"Do you have anywhere to stay I wouldn't want any children to stay outside even if they are vampires." Esme said which is not a shocker to me she is a very mothering figure.

"No we do not."

"Why don't you stay here?" Esme asked.

"No that is okay we do not want to impose upon you." Taylor answered.

"Now you sound like Bella, Bella I think I find your really twin." Emmett boomed causing everyone except Tony, Taylor and me to laugh since we are actually related it is scary that Emmett doesn't know how close he is to being right.

"Yes please do stay with us we have extra rooms, just one question what type of diet do you have? Because we have a treaty with the wolfs." You could tell that Taylor was going to protest. "And you will not be imposing." Carlisle said.

"We hunt animals and if you are sure we will not be imposing than we accept your offer." Taylor answered.

"Man Emmett is right you sound just like Bella shish are you sure Taylor isn't your twin. Because you two are more alike than I thought and Tony is just the opposite of you both." Carlisle joked but I didn't think it was funny either did Tony or Taylor.

"Okay lets get you settled in." Esme said taking Taylor, Ryan, and Matt upstairs to the spare rooms.

"Lets get you to bed, love." Edward said leading me up to his room where he put a bed in for when I sleep over. We pasted Taylor's room and I saw him looking straight at me giving Edward a glare that he did not see.

"Goodnight, Edward I love you." I said as I laid down next to him.

"Goodnight love, I love you too." He said kissing my head.

"Edward if I ever lied to you, but it was for a good, very important reason would you ever forgive me." I asked keeping my body turned away from him.

"Yea I think so, but what would you lie to me about you know you can trust me. I will always be here." He answered.

"Nothing just a question." I said knowing sooner or later I will have to tell him who I really am and what I really am. With that I fell into a weird sleep about Edward, wolfs, my family, and his family.

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!


	7. Dares and Meadow

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!! Thank you for those that review! **

**Which are Twird96, Chloe miranda So thank you but i would love more reviews before i update again!!**

**Chapter 6 A Game of Truth or dare(Recap)**

"Yea I think so, but what would you lie to me about you know you can trust me. I will always be here." He answered.

"Nothing just a question." I said knowing sooner or later I will have to tell him who I really am and what I really am. With that I fell into a weird sleep about Edward, wolfs, my family, and his family.

**Chapter 7 Meadow and Dares**

The next morning I was awoke by a very bouncing Alice. "Wake up, wake up!"

"Fine, fine I'm up." She pulled me into the bathroom let me take a 10 minute shower before being put in a comfy yet sexy outfit one that my father would not want me out of the castle without at least 5 guards and Heidi or Victoria with me. But this outfit reminded me of home because I can just see Heidi putting me into this outfit. Really, really short shorts and a way to low 'v' neck shirt.

"Okay I'm done right I do want to eat." I complained. She nodded and I flew out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen I quickly sat at the island on a bar stool next to Tony.

"Good morning." I announced while Esme set a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast down. "Thank you Esme it looks delicious."

"Why thank you, and if I do say myself you look gorgeous this morning." She said smiling. In the corner of my eye I saw Tony move to look at my and his mouth dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK! In the name of Ar- All that is holy." He screamed making me flinch and everyone to come and see what is going on.

"What, what is going on? What is wrong?" Candi asked franticly. "Honey you look like your going to be sick."

"I think I am ISABELLA MARIE V- SWAN go change this instant!" He yelled.

"Why I don't look that bad do I guys?" I said getting up to show everyone.

"I think you look beautiful, love." Edward said, coming up to me kissing me briefly.

"Well I think you should change I don't like it if guys are staring at my sisters." Emmett answered taking Tony's side. He always did see me as a little sister.

"I agree with Tony." The Threesome answered, AKA Matt, Ryan, and Taylor.

"Well I think she looks good." Alice said.

"Me too." Rose agreed which was a shock.

"I think Bella is capable of making her own decisions." Esme chimed in.

"Yes I believe so but being a father figure I would suggest you go change though." Carlisle intervened.

"Whatever." I waited until Carlisle and Esme were out of the room before twisting out of Edwards hold and turned so Tony and whoever else was watching to see me flip them off.

"Oooh." I heard as I went and changed into something better. I came back down in ripped jeans, and layered tank tops with an Aero. red jacket on plus red flats.

"Happy people?" I asked modeling for everyone that was in the living room. There was a course of 'yeps', and 'very' from everyone. I than quickly sat by Edward but I was more on his lap than the couch because Emmett, Rose and Matt took up most of the couch.

"Okay people remember today is the beginning of our dares. So Emmett no sex for a week, Tony we will see you in 24 hours, Jasper you have a week to do 3 pranks on Emmett. And Rose you have to hang out with Bells for 4 hours so lets get moving." Alice squealed in excitement.

"So Bella what do you want to do?" I saw Rosalie struggle with the fighting instinct to fight with me. I could tell that my blood doesn't smell as appealing to them since Tony and I have been de-scenting our human scent. But we have to be extremely careful not to let our vampire scent go.

"Why don't we go to the garage so we can have some more privaticy?" I got up and went to the garage and could hear behind me, I walked to Alice's yellow Porsche and sat on it. "Why do you hate me?"

"What?" Rosalie asked. "I don't…hate you." I could see her struggle with the word hate.

"Than why does it seem like you do?"

"Well I don't so there."

"Oh ah you do I can see it in your eyes and trust me I know your lying I don't need anyone to tell me that because when you lie you hesitate and look around not keeping eye connect with the person long enough to finish but most people don't comprehend that. Because their mind notices that your eyes were looking at them but looked away to quickly for those that are in traced with your beauty. Now don't tell me that you don't hate me because you do. I can even ask Edward, Emmett, Alice or Jasper they all know the truth." I lectured.

"I'm surprised you have noticed that I don't even think Emmett can tell when I'm lying." I nodded. "I know I shouldn't judge you it is just that how close you are to Edward and how he showed interest in you the moment he saw you just made me sad. I was saved to be Edwards mate and he didn't show an interest in me at all yea he said I was pretty but it wasn't the same than the day he saw you he was all over you. I just wish Emmett was like that a little bit you know I mean I love his childish ways and that but you know."

"Well I am also jealous of you, your human I wish I was human so I could have a family like you. I always imagined that I would have a little girl and grow old and gray with the love of my life and have grandchildren and that." Rose finished her little speech than mumble, "Its not like we have anything in common anyway you would throw this life away just to be with Edward."

"You know we probably have more in common than you know. I would love to have a family with Edward and your right I would throw everything away to be with him. But you don't know me and you never tried to know me. Did you know that all the doctors that I have been to for my check-ups and that said that I would probably _never_ be able to have children, because something about where the baby is suppose to be is too small and giving birth would most likely kill _both_ me and the baby. Huh you never asked why I was willing to throw it all away? Well there you have it I will most likely never have a child and vampires aren't _suppose _to have kids so yes I would throw it away to be with Edward forever. Wouldn't you?" I said lecturing her on how she doesn't know me.

"I guess I would. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. So let's do something? Oh I got it I'll show you my baby. No one is allowed to touch my baby." She led me to a car that was covered by a car sheet. When she lifted the sheet I was amazed….

"Oh my good gosh! Is that the Lamborghini Concept S specs with the 5 liter V-10 power engine! I don't believe it, I wanted this one but they only recently came out with more so, my mom and brother got me a newer model of Lamborghini's. How did you get this they only made like 30 to sell?" I asked truly amazed. I just kept looking at the car inspecting the rims, the paint job that was blood red, and the leather interior.

"uh…." I looked back at Rosalie to see her totally stunned still. I was getting worried about her.

"Rose, Rosalie, Rosalie!! Hello earth to Rosalie!! Anyone HOME!!!" No response what so ever. Okay she is scaring me. I stood there staring at the frozen Rose for over 20 minutes. Okay this is not normal and I didn't freeze her so that is good but bad because why is she still frozen, so I did the one thing I could think of…

"Help! Help! Someone, anyone!!" I yelled running into the house, with in seconds everyone was where I was all except Tony and Rose.

"What, what love are you okay? What did Rose do?" Edward asked a little fast if I was probably all human I wouldn't have been able to understand him. Than everyone started asking me question about if I'm okay and all that.

"Where is Rose?" Emmett finally asked as I was still trying to explain.

"That is what I need help with she won't move or talk the only thing I got from her was a uh… Than I figured she would snap out of it but she has been like this for the past 20 minutes. Edward what is she thinking?" I asked when got back to where I left her.

"Weird. All I'm getting is 'she how know car, car, engine' that's it what did you say?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"I didn't say anything to offend her I just said that her car was—" I was interrupted by Emmett and Jasper.

"Please tell us that you DID NOT touch her car!" They said at the same time.

"No I did not touch her car we were talking and she asked me if I wanted to see her baby, I said sure when she showed me. I said wow that is a Lamborghini Concept S specs with a 5-liter V-10 engine. Hello, hello, anyone home?" I explained but as I finished telling them what kind of car it was they all went into the same trance I tried and tried very hard to get them to snap out of it but nothing.

"Wow I can't believe you know cars even Emmett doesn't really know cars besides their brand names. " I heard Rose say I turned around to find Rose looking at me.

"Rose! Gosh I was so worried finally your awake." I hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean it has only been what 3 minutes." She answered me, I laughed at that.

"Rose your dare only has about an hour left, you have been out for 3 hours not 3 minutes." I told her.

"Why didn't you get the others to snap me out of it."

"I did, but well… look behind you." I told her I watched her face as she turned around to look at her family, her face was full of shock and worry. "How are we suppose to snap them out of it, I have been trying for the last two and half hours."

"Well I have an idea," I watched as she went up to Emmett and kissed his frozen lips but he snapped out of it. "Now kiss Edward to snap him out of it as well." I did what I was told and it felt like I was kissing cardboard there was no response until I was about to give up I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip. I allowed access and soon it was a full-out make-out session.

Some one cleared there throat, "Sorry to interrupt but I consider Bella a sister so I don't want to see your tongue shoved down her throat." Emmett boomed I was surprised when Rosalie didn't smack him, but what she did do was more shocking.

"I so totally agree with Emmett on this one, I do not want to see my new baby sister's mouth being attacked by some one, even if that is my brother." All of us that were out of the trance had our mouths gaping open like fish out of water and what Rose just said. She called me her sister that is amazing.

"Uh o..kay… how do we get they others back, because there is no way I'm going to kiss people that I consider parents and family." Rose and I said at the same time we looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I heard the squeal of Alice ask.

"Nothing…"I than realized who asked, "Alice!" I squealed in a way much like Alice that earned some laughs and the 'wow she sounded just like Alice' it was cool that me and Rose got the family back to normal from laughing at each other.

"Okay everyone back to where they were, let these two girly-girls finish there dare." Alice than herded everyone out of the garage and back into the house.

"So what do you want to do now? And just so you know I judged when I shouldn't have done so, I am sorry and if you forgive me I would like to start again as friends." Rose said sincerely.

"yea I would like that and I don't mind starting again. Why don't we talk?" Rose agreed and we talked and talked, she told my her story I told her I cover story but I felt really, really bad about it. Because she told my the truth I can see it in her eyes plus it is one of my powers to tell when someone is lying, but what she told me was so heart-felt and touching. She even started to dry sob and I shed a few tears also. Plus her telling the truth about why she doesn't like me and other things that no one but I know about know, I honestly wanted to tell her the truth.

"Hey love, what you two doing?" Edward asked me I must have been listening to Rose so intently that I missed the noise Edward makes walking.

"Talking just talking," Rose answered for me.

"Well Bell would you like to come with me? I want to show you something." I just nodded and he picked my up and set me in his Volvo as he closed the door I let his scent surround me like a rush of water poured on my head.

After a drive that would've took half an hour only took Edward 15 minutes. We parked in front of a hiking trail.

"What are we doing here?" I asked wondering why we would go hiking.

"I want to show you something I haven't shown anyone else." He answered.

"As long as you don't bite me I think I'll go!" I joked he just chuckled at that as we began a hike in the woods.

After about an hour and a half later with a few scraps and bruises here and there we came up to a beautiful no it is way beyond beautiful meadow. With every wild flower you could imagine well if they can survive the harsh rain. I couldn't believe my eyes than when Edward came to stand net to me in the center of the meadow I saw him sparkle. Since I used my power I didn't glow as bright as I would have but I still glowed brighter than a normal human. I just hope to Aro that he does not notice.

"It's beautiful beyond words." I was in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you," I heard him whisper in my ear making me shiver.

"How sweet, I love you Edward." I whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe into my mouth.

"Ahhhh I love you too Bells." He practical moaned out. He than started to nibble lightly on my skin and than suck on it; He pulled e closer so that I could kiss his mouth with a passion. Some time later, Alice called saying we better get home soon because we only had about two hours until Tony would be home and that would be BAD!!

"We better go." I said noticing how close we had come to doing IT! You know the deed the dirty deed your father or brothers would kill you for yep that's the one! I noticed that we were laying on the ground both of our shirts forgotten some time age. We quickly got up and I saw that Edward's um… little Eddie was excited and how he was watching me put my shirt back on as he buttoned his up. Man he had a really, really nice chest.

Finally we were in the car and on our way back to the Cullens household.

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!!


	8. Shopping and Talk with Rose

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!! Thank you for those that review! **

**Which are Twird96, Chloe miranda So thank you but i would love more reviews before i update again!!**

**Chapter 7 Meadow and Dares(Recap)**

"We better go." I said noticing how close we had come to doing IT! You know the deed the dirty deed your father or brothers would kill you for yep that's the one! I noticed that we were laying on the ground both of our shirts forgotten some time age. We quickly got up and I saw that Edward's um… little Eddie was excited and how he was watching me put my shirt back on as he buttoned his up. Man he had a really, really nice chest.

Finally we were in the car and on our way back to the Cullens household.

**Chapter 8 Shopping and Talk with Rose**

After I walked in I was ambushed by Candi and Alice dragging me up the stairs to Candi's room where Rose waited for us. "Okay spill princess?" Candi and Alice said at the same time scaring the crap out of me. Do they know how I am? If so would they tell? Are they going to tell everyone else? Oh no Edward!!

"Um… I don't know what you are talking about? And don't call me that." I answered deciding that if they knew or not that I could play the dumb 'I don't know what you are talking about'.

"Ok… anyway I want to know what happened between you and Edward and don't say nothing because I can see the hicks clearly." Candi gave me the knowing look.

"Yea and what I saw in the vision I had before I called you guys lets just say if you still have your V card I would be surprised." Alice chirped in.

"Hey I would have you know I do still have my V card thank you very much. But we were just kissing." I blushed at the memory of our shirts coming off and our very intense kissing.

"Okay, okay I think you need to go to bed so here you go." Rose said sternly reminding of Dad and Jane man I miss them but I love everyone here. Rose handed me the pajamas that I bought for when I stay over which is quite a lot. "And us girls are going to stay in here tonight."

I nodded slowly before I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Man what did I do to tick her off or any of the girls they all know that I like to sleep in Edwards arms in HIS room. But than again I have a feeling that is why they are not going to let me out of there sight, except for the bathroom because there is no other way out other than the way you come in.

"So the plan is…" I trailed off figuring that if they were not in a good mood than to not make it worst.

"We are going to go shopping tomorrow so go to bed." Alice said excitedly. With that I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up with Alice throwing ice cold water on me. I took a quick shower and dressed in black cargo Capri's and a bright blue Hollister polo shirt. I than produced with my make-up keeping it to earth tones, plus I used cover up to hide my hicks.

"Okay am I ok to go shopping?" I asked the two fashion queens who nodded their approval. "Good lets get out of here."

"Good girl just be happy that we are not going to mention my vision to that brother of yours, just think of what your father would say! But I will forget all about it if you let me do what I want to day, that includes the clothes I will buy for you." Alice is evil, I think the thought of my father practically made me as pale as them.

With that I nodded and we were in Alice's 911 Turbo yellow Porsche; Heading to the Northgate Seattle Mall. I was dragged in and out of every store in the mall including Victoria Secrets. Plus we went to all the dress stores to get the perfect dress for prom which they insist that I am going to go to.

After that torture they got me pizza to bring back for my family. But before that I wanted to talk to Rose one on one.

"umm Alice do you think that you can drop me and Rose a few blocks away from my house I want to talk the Rose alone if that is alright?" I asked shyly hoping she wouldn't be mad. "You can bring my clothes in the house if you want. "

"I guess." Alice answered unsurely, "If Rose is okay with it?"

"Sure why not," Rose answered. Soon after Rose answered Alice dropped us off about 3 blocks away from my house, from Tony, from Charlie.

_Vision_

_I go upstairs after saying night to Charlie I quickly took a shower and put my new pajamas on, and going to my room. I notice something is off. Everything freezes around me and people, vampire, werewolves, everything frozen in time, something is off though I am not the one doing it._

_"well this is a sent I have come across before what is surprising is why it is in your room?" _

_Vision Ended_

Good thing my visions only last about 2 to 5 seconds and I get as much information as Alice does, I quickly blocked my future because even though I don't know who it is I have a feeling of who it could be.

Alice gave me a worried look as she stopped the car, after Rose and I got out Alice sped off. Rose and me walked in silence for a few moments I checked the air making sure no vampire can hear the conversation I am about to have with Rose.

"Rose I have a question for you?" I started.

"Shoot," She answered.

"Well…um…" Even though I had all those speech classes in Italy I didn't know how to start and if I should tell the truth.

"You know that you can tell me anything I trust you and I hope that you trust me?" She said sensing my hesitation. Right there I knew that I had to tell her at least, only one problem my brothers, and family back at the castle. So I decided to freeze time. She and every thing else except for Tony was frozen.

'Tony'

'What? What is wrong?'

'I have to tell Rose please'

'Only if I can tell Candi'

'Ok I can tell that you really love her'

'I do I want to propose to her but after she knows the truth'

'Thanks Tony I love you'

'Your welcome Angel I love you too'

With that I unfroze everything; I looked into Rose's eyes and saw her past and how hard it is for her to trust.

"I don't think I deserver your trust," I put my head down, "What if I lied to you, all of you?"

"What do you mean? I should be the one that doesn't deserver your trust. If you did lie why would you lie to us? I mean why would you need to lie?" I could clearly see the confusion of my previous words.

"You see I trust you more than you know Rose. I am talking about me lying to you guys but it was for your safety and mine. If all of you knew who we meaning Tony and I are your lives would be in danger." I tried to explain.

"Just tell me it is obvious that you wanted to tell me this or else you would have told Alice or Edward not me. I promise I will listen to you all the way through before I make a decision if you are dangerous or not okay?" She comprised.

"Okay, First you should know that Isabella is not my real name?"

"Okay well tell me truth I promise I will listen all the way through." I sigh here goes nothing.

"My name is Prince Angel Isabella Marie Volturi," I said with my natural accent that I have trained to seem American, I heard her gasp, "Yes I am a Princess I am the daughter of Renee Swan Volturi and Aro Drake Volturi, I am really half vampire half human. My dad is very strict I do have an older brother, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt or be forced to be ice to me because of who my father is I can take care of myself. That is pretty much it I wanted to tell you after you showed me your car I just didn't want to get you guys in to much trouble so I had to talk to Tony before I talked to you I just didn't want to hurt you guys."

"Wow," was the only thing I got after a few moments of silence.

"So do you think you and when your family finds out that you can forgive me?" I asked keeping my head down watching as my feet kept moving me.

"Yeah I think they would after they got over the shock of you being Angel. So Angel do you have any powers?" Rose finally answered saying more.

"Yes I am, an mental and physical shield also an absorber."

"So that is why you fainted in the cafeteria not because of whatever you said. Man I that it was only legendary that there was a vampire that could absorb vampire powers."

"Well it was until was born but technically I am only a legend to because I am half human half vampire just like Tony and my brother use to be until he asked my dad to bit him so that he could be full vampire." I answered back.

"True well your house is just right around the corner so we better sped this conversation up."

"Well I just want to say thank you so much for being here for me and listening, but I am going to put a block on this conversation anything you think of this conversation will be covered by car thoughts, that is what Edward will think that you are thinking instead. I better get inside I don't want Charlie to worry."

"Okay wait what is up with Charlie, I mean your real dad is Aro than who is Charlie really?" Rose asked confusion clear in her eyes. I backed to the door so that all I had to do was turn the door knob and I was in.

"Now that is a story for another day," I smiled wickedly than decided to teleport instead of walk in to the front door.

I quickly jumped into the shower and dressed quickly. I than walked to my room knowing that there was someone there. I looked around once I was inside my room I shut and locked my door. I did sense something off I just couldn't figure out what. Just than everything people, Vampire, Werewolves, everything freezes in time, oh no this is happening sooner than I thought.

"Well this is a scent I have come across before what is surprising is what it is doing in your room?" A voice that I have grown up to know very well said.

"Yes it is surprising that there is _Edwards_ scent in your bedroom." An other voice seethed at me.

"I well… you see…uh…. I ….uh…" I couldn't think of anything to defend myself. Just then they both decided to come out of the shadows, when I saw them the only words that came to mind were: Oh no, oh shit, mother flipping brownies, any swear word you want to think. The two that came out were two people, I was hoping not to see until I got to the castle it is…..

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!! Sorry it was a cliffy.....okay maybe not as much as i should be..... but if you want to kill you can.... but than you won't get the next chapter.... Also another thing.... I start school in a DAY so i won't have as much time to write , but i will try to update once or twice a month!!! SORRY!!!


	9. Visits and Prom

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!! Thank you for those that review! **

**Which are Twird96, Chloe miranda So thank you but i would love more reviews before i update again!!**

**Chapter 8 Shopping and Talk with Rose(Recaps)**

"Well this is a scent I have come across before what is surprising is what it is doing in your room?" A voice that I have grown up to know very well said.

"Yes it is surprising that there is _Edwards_ scent in your bedroom." An other voice seethed at me.

"I well… you see…uh…. I ….uh…" I couldn't think of anything to defend myself. Just then they both decided to come out of the shadows, when I saw them the only words that came to mind were: Oh no, oh shit, mother flipping brownies, any swear word you want to think. The two that came out were two people, I was hoping not to see until I got to the castle it is…..

**Chapter 9 Visits and Prom**

Out walked James, and…Chris Ray Volturi. He is like a second father to me he is my best friend Trisha' s mate they have been married for 25 years, they married when I was 2 years old. He is tall 6' 4" with dark, dark brown almost black hair, with crystal clear blue eyes, slightly tanned skin but still pale because well he is a vampire.

"So you going to answer why_ Edwards_ scent is in your room?" Chris sneered the name, I have never figured out why he never likes any of the guys I like or are with.

"Hi James, Chris it is so great to see you! Why you guys here? Chris how is Sparky, did the mission go alright?" I asked trying to distract them. Sparky is Trisha's nickname she got it because she can never sit still she always has to be doing something.

"We are here to check on you and Tony, though Tony is not here and you are not answering the question!" James caught on quicker than I thought.

"Wait what do you mean, did Sparky go on a mission while I was gone?" Chris looked angry but confused at the same time.

"Ahh.. n-no," I stuttered under his intense glare making me sit down before I cracked on every secret I have.

"Whatever so what was he a guy doing in your room Angel?" Chris looked angry.

"I will answer if you unfreeze everything and my power please?" I had to make a deal to unfreeze every thing so that Tony and Candi can come home.

"Fine," he must really want the answer because usually we argue for a good 5 minutes. You see since his power is to freeze anything and everything even time, I absorbed his power but since he freeze everything before me, my power to freeze and unfreeze is limited I can only unfreeze things within a mile radius. Sucks I know but he is the only one that can do this, he can freeze my teleport power too that is all he can do, but man is it scary you never want to go against him. The only one he never truly get mad at is Sparky but what can you expect they love each other.

"Okay…" I felt everything start moving again and heard Candi and Tony come through the woods towards his room. "Okay Edward is my boyfriend, Now before you do anything dad knows I am dating," I paused listen to their thoughts, " No he doesn't know that he is a vampire, yes he knows his name, yes his full name, well no he just knows Edward Cullen idiot, I absorbed their powers you dickhead." I answered their thoughts at the end though they were annoying me, and I probably made the BIGGEST mistake I could ever make.

"Don't you dare ever call me a dickhead ever again or any one in this family or else I will personally see to it that I make your life a living hell and see your choices disappear before your eyes," I bet that I looked terrified because I truly am, I am more afraid of Chris than anyone in the world and let me tell you that is saying something, No vampire ever wants to truly piss me off.

"S-s-sorry Chris, I thought it was James question not yours I am truly sorry. I promise I won't call anyone in the family it again." I apologized.

"Will you do something than?" He asked after a few moments of me looking down at the floor in shame.

"Yes, anything if you aren't mad at me any more?"

"Well I can't promise anything but if you take those classes, the princess ones from Trisha and Victoria I will let the dickhead comment slid. As for your brother and that girl eavesdropping I don't know." He responded.

"Okay I will take the classes and it is Tony and Candi they didn't want to come in while we were fighting Chris." I said I looked at him and he gave me that little small that said 'I-am-still-mad-at-you-but-I-still-love-you' and gave me a hug while Tony and Candi came in.

"Are you guys done fighting?" We nodded so Tony continued, "We meaning Candi and I are… getting MARRIED!!"

I am so happy, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you but welcome to the family," I said giving her a hug she said 'its okay I love you, and thanks,' than I hugged Tony, while Candi hugged Chris and James. I am happy that everything is working out now for my question, "Can I mean may I tell Edward our secret now?" I asked looking at their faces.

"No," Chris said sternly, "what till after school is over understand and when your alone I don't want the whole vampire world to know that Angel is out of Voltarra practically own your own I don't want anyone to take that as an advantage, that and try to test you, you understand and if you tell him before I give you or James gives you permission, say bye-bye to Edward _Forever,_ "

"maybe I could freeze him than burn him, or should I tear him limb from limb let you say one last good-bye than burn, or maybe I could have Alec burn him inside out. Yea I like the first and the last one the most what do you think?"he continued.

"Okay I get it I promise I won't tell him, just leave him alone please!" I felt the tears prick my eyes. I saw Tony, Candi, and surprisingly James look of horror.

"Okay we should head back any way we will see you soon," Chris hugged me, kissed my forehead, and did the same to Tony and Candi, " I love you baby girl, see you soon." Than they left but before they got far I heard James say,

"That was harsh Chris,"

"I know but she finally sees that I am dead serious about this," was the last thing I heard Chris say before I broke down crying. I felt two arms wrap around me.

"It will be okay I promise I won't think about it when Edward is around, ok and me and Tony are here for you and we will help you as much as we can." Candi said while holding me to her letting me cry into her shirt.

"Yeah Angel, Chris is just trying to protect you he doesn't want you to get hurt, he just wants you to know the most likely consequence if you tell him before we are safe again. He is just looking out for you." Tony tried to sooth but instead made me cry harder.

"What about Rose I told her don't worry I put a block on her so only she knows though." I asked.

"Nothing Rose is just a friend for now that is it. Don't worry we would never let anything happen to the Cullen clan. Now just be happy that Victoria and Laurent didn't come it could have been a lot worse." Tony said.

The rest of the night I sat on my bed with Candi and Tony on either side of me letting me cry my heart out. I cried for me, I cried for Rose, I cried for the Cullens, I cried for Candi cause family that she wanted to marry into, and I mostly cried for Edward. I finally fell asleep around two in the morning. I awoke to the sound of arguing but stayed still so that I could know what they were talking about.

"Well I don't think it is a good thing if she goes to school today," Candi whisper yelled but I could hear her loud and clear.

"Well I think she can go, "Tony said.

"Well I don't, what if she break downs in school?" That is when I decided that I should make myself known.

"I don't feel like going to school can I please stay home please?!" I gave my puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist especially when I'm crying.

"Okay you don't have to go I will call the school since Charlie left 20 minutes ago. As long as you promise to keep you physical shield up around you just in case Chris or anyone comes okay? and call me or Candi if you need anything, anything at all okay?" He answered I nodded and they both gave me a hug and walked out the door to his Mercedes, once I heard it peel out I put my shield up just as promised.

**Tony's POV(after he calls the school)**

"I can't believe Chris was that harsh," I said to Candi as we drive to school.

"I can't either, I mean I get it I would probably be as mean if she was my daughter, but I would never threaten to kill the love of her life, and tell her how. Now that was just taking it way to far," Candi replied back.

"Yeah but if you look at it through his eyes, he has always been more of a father to her than our father. Aro is always worried about James and I that he would put Chris in charge of her, because Marcus and Causis and their wives were busy taking care of Voltarra, and Tyler that no one watched Angel." I took a deep breath.

"So she was always put with Chris and Trisha or Sparky as we call her, and Victoria would all watch her but mostly Chris. And than about a year or two ago Aro started watching her, as Chris did missions with Sparky and errands. But you see Aro makes up for the past 20 years of her life by letting her off the hook, Chris on the other hand stands his ground, James tries to be a father figure too, but Chris will always by more of a father than her own." I explained.

"Oh… I see than is Chris part of the Volturi?" Candi my Fiancée Candi, man that sounds good.

"Yeah he is the fourth leader of Volturi, remember they named him that 3 months ago all vampires got a letter or were contacted." I sighed pulling into the parking lot of the school I drove a lot slower than usual but we were still early school doesn't start for another 15 minutes.

"Oh yeah I remember that, so do you think that they will put Angel as a Volturi leader as well?" She asked using Bella's real name was so natural for me but here my baby say her name confused me because I am so use to everyone here referring to her as Bella or Isabella.

"No, She will always be a Volturi Princess as long as Chris is around they discussed it once at our family meetings and Aro thought it was a great idea but since Chris is more powerful than my father and more of a father to her that they settled that she will not be a leader in less Chris changes his mind which is doubtful." I answered.

"Wow, her life is crazier than yours, I wouldn't be surprised if she called Chris dad." Candi replied in a joking way trying to ease the worry but I stayed silent until she looked at my eyes and said, "She does, doesn't she?"

"She did until three years ago, you see Jane has always been a mother to the three of us, James, Angel, and I and well with her thinking Chris being her father and all, Jane told her to stop calling him that, she knew since she was little that Chris was not her real father but still something clicked with them that didn't with Aro." I explained.

"Oh man!" She was quiet for about 5 minutes till Alice came and knocked on the window.

"Come on you don't want to be late do you?" She bounced I guess Angel blocked her from seeing me and herself because she asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Sick we'll talk at lunch we have to get to class." I said as Candi and I ran to English.

All to soon we were in line to get our props usually I would eat to but I didn't feel so good myself. So we all sat down I felt my head tingle and than heard Angel's voice.

'Hey I blocked your and Candi's mind so your safe from Edward.'

'Thanks how you doing?'

'I'm fine' She lied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah' LIE!!

'okay bye'

'bye'

She is so totally lying.

"So where is Bells?" Edward asked carious.

"Home, sick she asked me to tell you 'that she doesn't want you to see her like this so to please stay away' So if you could respect her space you will when she is ready to come to you." I told him using my protective brother voice.

"Okay," He said sadly. Rose gave me the weirdest looks and I could not figure out why, than I had to hit myself in the head how can I be so stupid, Bella, I mean Angel told her about our secret. I pulled my phone out and texted Bells.

(_Bella_, **Tony**)

**A-can you lend me a power-T**

_T-Why? Is something wrong?-B_

**A-why did you sign B? anyway no nothing is wrong.-T**

_T- I am going by Bella, duh. So Why you need a power- B_

**A-oh ok, I need to tell Rose why you are not here I sense she is nervous and worried something happened to you-T**

_T- why not text it, shish-B_

**A-Because she is sitting next to your Boyfriend!- T**

_T- oh ok that is a good reason don't forget to delete these!-B_

**A-okay-T**

With that I felt the tingle again and I had a pretty good idea what power it was.

(_Rose_, **Tony**)

**Rose you there?**

_Yeah now where Bella is she okay? She isn't hurt is she?_

**Well if you don't count a broken heart than she is just DANDY!**

_THIS is NOT a Joking matter!! So stop that! And what do you mean?_

**You should probably just go talk to her I mean you know and I know that we really can't get sick.**

_You can't? Well I guess I could skip we only have one class left and it is shop like I will miss anything._

**Yeah, No we can't get sick we are half-vampire remember or did Angel do a better job at blocking your memory that you can't even remember it.**

_Ha ha laugh it up chuckles! I'm watching you!! And I remember but it was such a shock last night I honestly thought some of it was a dream. So her real name is Angel than?_

**Yep now I would go check out and get over there she isn't doing to well but she won't really say anything to us.**

_Okay but first I think you and Candi have something to do._

And with that I witched off the power and immediately felt it leave from my body telling me that Bella heard the conversation. I leaned into Candi's ear nibbling it a little. "We have an announcement to make."

"Do you think we should or what till tomorrow so Bells can be here?" She asked. 'I don't mind' I heard Bella's voice in my head.

"She won't mind" Candi and Rose gave me a knowing look telling me that they knew she talked to me in my mind; While everyone else looked at us expectantly.

"We are getting married!" we said the same time, Alice squealed loudly and Rose smiled and turned to everyone.

"Well congratutalations I am going to check up on Bella and then head home I have a headache." Rose said getting up and leaving.

**Angel(Bella) POV**

After I watched Rose leave from Tony's mind I sat there thinking and thinking, while letting the tears stream down my face I have long forgotten to try and stop after they left because no matter what I do I can't help but think of how I will lose my love!

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my window it was Rose I let my shield down for her to come in and opened the window, once her feet hit the floor I put the shield back up and sensed the surrounding area around me seeing if there was any unwanted visitors when I was satisfied I sat back on my bed.

"Honey what happened last night?"Rose asked worry clear in her eyes. I took one look at her and broke down again. She hugged me, "Shhh… okay everything will work out."

I took a deep breath and started to explain what all happened after I left her on the porch than when I started to tell her about Chris and I arguing I decided to use one of my many powers and showed her so I didn't have to talk, I also showed her the images that Chris showed me while saying it. I watched her face as emotion after emotion flashed across her face until it settled on an emotionless mask.

"Well I won't let anything happen to you and Edward so lets forget it and take deep breathes and relax, it's not like he banned you from ever seeing him." Rose had a point but growing up with Chris I know there is a double meaning to everything when he is mad, when he is happy than you would think that he is the nicest vampire in the castle but when he is mad he is the scariest vampire in existents'. And he is as old as Carlisle which is young compared to Aro, Marcus, and Causis.

"You don't know Chris, but I think your right I need to relax we only have the rest of this week and school is over. I can't believe we only have 4 days till we graduate, and 3 days till prom. Hey do you think I can get out of that?" I asked.

"No way," Rose said happily sounding and looking like Alice, "I can't wait till Thursday."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice anyway since Edward asked me and than I doubt I can ditch all 5 of you." I answered, while her face twisted in confusion.

"Five of us?" She asked man her face is priceless I wish I had a camera.

"Yea five of you, Alice, you, Candi, Tony, and Edward do you really think I could weasel my way out of it, besides transporting my self somewhere else in this world?"

"No and you better not go any where I think that would break every ones heart." She answered, "You better get some rest, so that you come to school tomorrow, I will tell the others that you are feeling better." I nodded and mumbled an okay, with that she gave me a hug and jumped through the window, I made sure to put my shield up once I heard her feet land softly on the ground and take off running to her house.

I went downstairs and made dinner for Charlie and Tony I was not that hunger and really wanted to hunt but I am not allowed to do so. So for now I will have to settle with Blood from a can, I took a swig… hmm, mountain lion my favorite. After a while Candi and Tony came in said goodnight and I fell into a dreamless night of sleep.

I woke up bright and early so I decided to take and nice hot shower to calm my nerves and relax, once I was done I quickly dried off and dressed in dark wash jeans, with a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket to top it off. I than put three chunky bracelets on with black hoop ear rings and left my hair down making sure to hide my natural hair color, since I have natural highlights they try to show through quite often.

When I arrived at school in my midnight blue Mercedes I parked next to the only shinny Volvo with Tony on the other side of me. I got out and was insistently wrapped in familiar cold hard arms that belonged to my love.

"Hello Edward," I said snuggling into his chest.

"Hello love how are you feeling today?" Edward asked always concerned about me. Another reason why I love him and I can't lose him.

"I am fine don't worry, I just had a little bit of the stomach flu." I answered.

"Okay lets go to class," with that the days flew by the next thing I know it is Thursday afternoon and I am being dragged to my room by Candi, Rose, and Alice while Tony left to the Cullens so that the boys can get ready as while as the girls here.

"I can't wait for the dance it is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed.

"Al it is in 3 hours I think you will survive," I answered I sensed that she was having a vision so I decided to tune in, I'm surprised that I didn't see anything before her.

_Vision_

_All of us including Esme and Carlisle are standing outside the house while the guys hid the girls behind them as 3 figures came out of the woods, _than it changed to_ A clearing and the Cullens were all playing baseball, it was tomorrow evening for the baseball game though._

_Vision End_

"Al you okay you look pale even for a vampire?" I asked trying to seem like I didn't know what was going on.

"Yea I am fine why?" I gave Rose a knowing look and she nodded.

"Al what was the vision about?" Rose asked.

"Oh… That… It was that we have a thunderstorm tomorrow!" She said happily. Rose looked at me to see if she was tell the truth I nodded and probed into her mind.

**That is not all of the vision but don't worry about it, if we died then she won't have seen the thunderstorm afterwards and you guys playing ball.**

After that we finished our hair, make-up, zip-up, and putting heels on.

Alice is wearing a red strapless dress that ends right after the knee, with cute bleak peep toe heels, and red heart necklace and two chunky bracelets one red and one black, also diamond stud earrings, with her hair spiked her usual way.

Rose is wearing a floor length purple strapless dress that at the side of the dress by the hip is bunched up. It was really pretty with her long blond hair, and very fair pale skin. The silver hoop earrings; a charm bracelet that Emmett gave her for there 50th year anniversary; with curled hair.

Candi is wearing an orange floor length spaghetti strap dress, that has a silk orange ribbon under the bust and a bunch in front so that you can see her right pale smooth leg, with frill around the outside. With a cross necklace, and my brothers ring that Aro had given him for his mate on her finger.

I had on a midnight blue floor length dress, with a V neck with sparkles on it, it bunched up in all different places, and puffed out at the waist. I have midnight blue heels on, plus a bracelet Edward gave me, a necklace that Chris gave me for my 15th birthday, and real sapphire hoop earrings**.(Dress on profile)**

With that we were done and the boys were downstairs waiting for us, but being the drama girls the full vampires in the room are they want to make a dramatic entrance.

"Okay so it goes, Alice, Rose, Candi, than me, why do I have to be last I don't want everyone looking at me, can't I go first or second so that as soon as my feet touch the floor one of you will come down." I asked pleading with everyone and pleading inside of Rose's head.

"No," all the girls yelled, which caused the boys to yell.

"Is every thing okay?!" the boys yelled up the stairs.

"We're, fine!" We all yelled than the scary pixie turned on me, "And you are following the plan got it? Or else?"

I gulped, "Okay" to be all honest I am kind of scared of the pixie. Then they all took turns walking down the stairs, then it is my turn, I came out of my room and gracefully walked down the stairs and saw my hot boyfriend looking even hotter!! I after I got down and was wrapped in Edward hard ice cold arms we were ready to go.

Once we arrived everyone stopped dancing to look at us as we came in to the gym, which is the only place in Forks that can fit everyone. The dance was wonderful we dance almost every song except when my feet hurt or Edward thought I needed a break because I am only human, blah, blah, blah, if he only knew that the balls in Volturi are all night long.

It was around midnight when we arrived at the Cullen's household where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. We than went inside and changed into pajamas before coming downstairs to the leaving room to watch movies, we watched Transformers, & The Game Plan. We were in the middle of Race to witch Mountain when all the vampires stiffened, causing Tony and I to stiffen in reflex; we all than went to the front of the house outside. I could hear every ones breathing hitch, and the 3 vampires running in the lead with, *sniff, sniff* werewolf following no big deal.

(**Bella**, _Tony_)

**Hey relax the vamps won't recognize us I changed our appearances for here remember and I can't smell them.**

_Yea but what is that smell?_

**Oh you mean werewolf didn't you every come with Chris, Sparky and me to La Push? Hey do you remember what vampire I got the decent power from?**

_No I never went, I always went on missions, Remember? And the only vampire that I remember you getting that power from is… Laurent._

As the last word came into my mind, the vampires were here standing not more than 10 yards away from us, stood James, Victoria and Laurent, two minutes later the wolves came out, two of them were in human, form. I recognized Sam Uley, and Jacob Black I know they can smell my scent but I hope they don't do anything to hurt my bond with Edward or any of the Cullens in that matter.

"Hello, I will have to ask you three to please reframe from hunting in this area as you are human eaters, correct?" Carlisle the head of the coven said to the three vampires.

"Correct but we are not here to hunt we are here on strict orders from the Volturi, Carlisle plus The Brothers and Chris say hello, and that they would love for your family to come and visit." James said giving me a sly smile that evil little… my thoughts were cut off by Carlisle.

"Oh I see and what is this strict order from the Volturi?" Edward seethed from reading their mind.

"Oh I think you know mind reader, we want the girl and the boy." James said.

"Well you can't have them," Candi said in a low voice causing all of their heads to snap in that direction, while every one was distracted Sam and Jake grabbed me and I now stood in the middle of the Cullens, my love, and the wolves, and my family.

"I think we will be taking the girl, but we would like both." Victoria smiled that evil you owe me shopping smile.

"Well you can't take them Sam, Jacob let her go." Edward said defensively.

"Why do the Volturi want them?" Carlisle asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"The Volturi mostly want the girl, but the boy knows as while, plus we are also here for Ryan, Matt, and Causis Jr. you three were suppose to be back at the castle 3 days ago." James said calmly but not that calm almost angry.

"I'm sorry, we will go back with you now if you leave them alone." Taylor said. I decided to block their minds and have a conversation with them.

(**Bella**, _Taylor_, James)

**Please James, let me and Tony stay, Please!**

I was given the order to make you come home, sorry.

_Come on Jay you and I both know that she will be fine and safe with the Cullens, your dumbass Father is just scared she won't want to come back, _

**Guys I'm right here, shish James you are almost as protective as Chris, I'm surprised that father wants me home with only 2 days before I go home that doesn't sound like Aro.**

That is because it wasn't an order from Aro it was….. from….ah…. Chris. But I guess we can leave and come get you in 2 days.

_You know that I am as protective too, I just don't show it as much with you having to deal with every one else plus what are u-_

Don't even go there mister! 

**Okay so you guys will leave.**

_Yep._

I guess.

"So is there any way you will leave us be with the humans?" Carlisle asked practically pleaded with James, Victoria and Laurent.

"Fine we will leave with those three," he pointed to Taylor, Ryan, and Matt, "but don't forget Sam and Jake are going to be checking in on the _humans_ but for now they are safe.

With that they left along with the werewolves, we all went in the house, everyone hugged Tony and I and Rose whispered in my ear, "Is that your family?" I nodded my head into her shoulder so that the others did not see.

"Time for bed, love," Edward said I just nodded while we said goodnight and walked to his room I curled up into his side on his comfy bed waiting for sleep to over take me, thinking what Taylor was going to say before James cut him off.

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!! Sorry...I HAVE BAD NEWS!!!! 

**I was going to update Aug. 29,2009 when i got back from something i had to do with my mother, Well something else happened that will delay my updates more!! Sorry i will try so hard but on Aug. 29, 2009 I got in a car crash and got hurt pretty badly, i might have a fratured knee and so i might have to have Surgrey!!!! I also messed up my arm and neck so i will try my best to write and update but i am so sore after school from walking with crutchs and getting homework. **

**I started school so i won't have as much time to write , but i will try to update once or twice a month!!! SORRY!!! I am again really sorry but what can you do a car reck is a car reck!**


	10. Last Day & Royal Family

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!! Thank you for those that review! **

**Which are Twird96, Chloe miranda So thank you but i would love more reviews before i update again!!**

**Chapter 9 Visits and Prom(recap)**

"Time for bed, love," Edward said I just nodded while we said goodnight and walked to his room I curled up into his side on his comfy bed waiting for sleep to over take me, thinking what Taylor was going to say before James cut him off.

**Chapter 10 Last day & Royal Family**

They next morning, I awoke to someone jumping on the bed trying to wake me. I was surprised that I didn't left one of my powers take over, and that I actually fell asleep in Edwards arms, I usually fake my sleeping.

When I looked up I was staring in the eyes of three scary when they want to be girls, they all had an evil smile and a sparkle in their eyes. I looked around and noticed that Edward was still holding me only in his pajama bottoms, with me wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts.

"Come on, we need to get you ready we only have 4 hours before we have to be at the school." Alice said grabbing me, and dragging me off. I was surprised that Edward just let it happen and wasn't trying to save me from 4 hours of pure torture.

"Edward, are you not going to help me?" I asked almost whined to him. He looked back at the girls than me, than the girls.

"I'm sorry I can't unless you want your dad and Tony to know about the other day," He answered I must have had a confused look because he continued while Rose and Alice were each holding an arm. "You know the day in the meadow where we almost you know."

I did know so I just nodded and let them drag me to their bathroom, letting me take a shower than, drying off I came into Alice's room to only have Rose shove clothes in my face and spine me around saying 'hurry'. I quickly dressed in the distressed dark wash jeans, and a black Roxy t-shirt, along with my undergarments of course.

Once I came out I was seated in the chair in front of the vanity, for them to begin there torture on me.

2 HOURS LATER

They were finally done torturing me after 2 hours, dang, they pulled, and poked at me with the curling iron, eyeliner, blush brushes, and eye shadow. I looked really cute in this outfit, my hair curled, a smoky eye, a light blush, and some pink lip gloss I was done and ready to go. Oh and you can't forget the graduation gown that we had on which are an ugly red.

"I can't wait to see you guys graduate!" I said excitedly as I was walking down the stairs, where every one was waiting for us to come down to leave.

"I can't wait to see you get your diploma, love," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned up on my toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Lets go!" Alice squealed.

With that we left all couples going in separate cars, Emmett & Rose in Rose's BMW, Alice & Jasper in Alice's Porsche, Candi & Tony in Tony's Mercedes, Edward & me in Edward's Volvo.

We soon arrived at the school and spilt off to go to our destined seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. We didn't have to wait long; the principal first came up and than our class president did his speech of the future and blah, blah. Soon it was time for the students to go across the stage and get their diploma, and start their new life, a life I will never know and experience I am lucky enough to just be where I stand at this moment!

"Candi Anderson…, Alex Amound….," We cheered for Candi, but Tony was loud.

"Stephanie Colton…, Alice Cullen…, Edward Cullen…, Emmett Cullen…, "We cheered as they walked across the stage each did a cat call for their mate, I mean boyfriend, or in Jasper's case girlfriend.

"Jasper Hale…, Rosalie Hale…, Brandi Harpeth…, " Again we cheered I was happy to see this moment of their life even though they have all been up on the stage so many times it was special to me, to see some one other than Tony get their diploma.

It was a while before they got to us we are unfortunately the last to get are diplomas. "Anthony Swan…, Isabella Swan…, Congratulations class of 2009!" The principal boomed once I got my diploma and off the stage.

We threw our hats just like every one else and with that we picked our hats up and went back to the Cullens household.

At the Cullens we sat and watched movies and talked, then Alice came and stole me away to get changed for the baseball game. Each couple wearing the same color and had on the back, Edella, Jaslie, Tondi, and Rosett, colors are: Alice & Jasper- Yellow, Em &Rose- Red, Tony & Candi- Black, Edward & Me- midnight blue.

Once we were done we all got on the back of our guys, yes even Rose, Alice, and Esme, well except Candi who would be carrying Tony, that way we don't have to explain quite yet and Chris's orders would not be disobey (broken) I can just imagine the hay day he would have.

We reached the open field that they play baseball at which is good size maybe a little smaller than ours back at the castle but still pretty big. They all took teams Rose, Edward, Esme, and Jasper on one team. On the other is Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Candi on the other. While me and Tony sat out watching in dreamy eyes how much fun it would be for them to play against our baseball team back at home.

Soon Tony and Candi headed back to the house but I could sense they were close but couldn't figure out why. I was watching as Alice wound up for another throw before, becoming really still than yelling 'stop' and was at my side in a blink of an eye just like everyone else.

"What is it honey?" Jasper asked his wife in a worried tone.

"They're coming." Was all she said before we heard a twig snap on the other side of the field.

"Your wrong,… they are here." Emmett said darkly trying to lighten the mood but failing, earning a slap in the back of the head by Rose.

He was right though on the other side I saw what I was dreading, my family along with half of the guard was here. Dad(Aro), Marcus, James, Victoria, Taylor, Jane, Heidi, Demitri, Felix, and you can't forget the hot headed, overprotective Chris. Great just when I thought that everything was good and couldn't go wrong, with Tony and I going home tomorrow and spending time with the Cullen family. I was wrong, and unlucky!

"Well, well wait do we have here," Chris asked as him and the guard came forward stopping just a little further than 15 yards away.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Chris, what do we owe this visit to?" Carlisle asked in a tight smile.

"Oh well _James, _didn't do what I spent him here to do." With that he signally something to the boys (Felix, Demitri, and Andrew), I was on guard and not sure what side to take. "Angel why don't you come here and we will leave."

"Sir, who are you talking to?" Emmett asked surprising me that he is actually using manners.

Than all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and moved to the center in between the Cullens and my family. They were holding on tightly, even thought I was sending electric shocks to them the still have a grip on me. I looked to the guards and notice Emily smirking at me, she is Andrews mate, and can shield people from physical attack.

"Let ME GO!" I sneered out.

"Get your HANDS OFF HER!" Edward seethed, crouching ready to run and release me. I noticed a nod in Jane's direction and Edward was in a heap on the ground withering in pain. I tried to put my mental shield around him but with me changing myself to be more human, I would have to give it at least a minute or two for me to regain all power in my powers turning me half-half again.

"Jane STOP please! You are hurting him!" I felt like I could cry.

"Yes Jane dear, stop you are cause Angel pain," Dad said, Jane quickly looked at Chris before letting him go.

"Stop this, and Let me go, I'm not a child!" I yelled.

"I don't think so, you are a child to me no matter what age you are young lady. I think we will be going home, after of course I take care of something," Chris gave me a wicked smile.

"NO! Chris please- please don't I did as you told me I didn't tell him anything! Please." I pleaded with Chris, when I looked over at Edward my life, my love, I was guilty, I saw his shocked and hurt face.

"Dad please, you got to stop Chris!" When I looked at dad I saw the sad look in his eyes.

"Chris, she is right we have her we don't have any reason to punish Edward or any of the Cullens. Come here child, boys let go of my baby girl," Aro said to the boys and Chris. I saw the flames in Chris's eyes when Aro called me his my baby girl.

"She is NOT your baby girl!" He roared suddenly scaring me. "You boys can let her go, since I know she is almost half-half again meaning you boys won't be able to keep her in check, I have so you can let go." I felt the cold water feeling as he froze me in my spot.

"Let me go Chris, damn it, I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled getting frustrated that my father wasn't helping me, I couldn't explain to the Cullens… "Dad help me!" I noticed that the Cullens are just watching trying to stay away from anything that would get them killed.

"Don't swear! You did to break the order that I gave to you the other night." He seethed at me.

"What? I did not. I did NOT tell him!" I was outraged that he was accusing me for telling Edward something that could get him killed.

"Yes you did. Although you didn't take the hint about staying away from him! I told you I would kill him and you still get the hint that I didn't want you with him!" He explained. So my thought was right there was a double meaning in all his antics.

"What does it matter to you, your not my father and therefore have no right to tell me I can't see him."

"Oh but you are wrong," He looked me straight in the eye and said four words that I would never have believed, "I am your father, Angel Isabella Marie Volturi!" He said in the exact accent I remember from when I was born, the one that gave me my name, my father.

"But-but no Dad, pl-please tell me that Chris is wrong, that he is lying!" I looked to Aro who was giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't do that. He is your father," I thought I would faint.

"Now… since we got that out of the way, lets go home." Ch-dad, ugh this will take some time.

"Ch-Dad can I please talk to the Cullens before we leave," I've always noticed that he hates when I called him, Chris, I guess I know why now. "Please dad."

"Honey, let her talk to them, make peace you know, and we will be talking about your behavior at home mister." Trisha said.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I was finally unfrozen, I walked slowly over to the Cullens.

"Hello Princess Angel," Carlisle said bowing slightly, "Can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Please I'm just Bella, and I used one of my many powers so it would be hard to recognize me." I said, "I'm sorry that I had to lie to all of you, but it was for safety more than my own."

"It is fine dear," Esme said.

"That is so cool my lil sis is a princess!" Emmett that goof ball.

"I can't wait to see your closet!" Alice squeal, oh god!

I receive a warm smile and hug from Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose.

"So that is your family?" Rose asked in a whisper while hugging me.

"Yep, I guess." I said sadly. I noticed that Edward has not moved from his spot since I pleaded with my dad, ugh, he still had that hurt and shocked face. "Um… Can I talk to you Edward alone?"

He nodded and led me to the woods near by, but far enough they can't hear and sat at on a fallen tree.

"So…" Was all he said.

"Edward I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I know you probably don't want to hear me out, but please hear me out. Edward if I told you the truth, about who I am, well it wouldn't be pretty, they would have killed you and your family, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was the cause of your death. Edward I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to let you get hurt-"

"So you lied to me! You lied to me about, who you are, who your father is, everything! How do I know that anything you said was true, do you really love me the way I do you. Probably not, probably just another joke, to play on the veggie vamps. Right? I can't believe anything you say at this moment because I don't know if I should trust you or not." Edward's words cut me deep.

"Angel! Come on!" Dad yelled.

"Edward, I do love you I never lied about that almost everything I told you was the truth, I tried to make it as truthful as I could! Edward I do lov-" I was cut off again.

"Don't! Just don't!" he yelled at me, turning the knife in my heart, I heard my father yell for me again. "I think your Father is yelling for you."

"Edwa-"

"Just go! GO!" With that he practically flew out of the woods running. I walked out of the woods and over to my family, giving one last wave to the Cullens.

"Lets go home." Dad said, I nodded and transported everyone to the castle I didn't even stay to hear my punishment for breaking the one biggest rules in this house hold, and breaking a small order. I went straight out to my garden and let my emotions control the weather.

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!! 

**I have great NEWS okay evryone that knows about my car crush, well I do NOT have to have surgery, but i have a hairline frature right below my knee cap, BUT i just got off my crutchs about a week ago! **

**Then I was going to update the night i got my crutchs off, but my microsoft word, deleted my whole file for this story so i had to rewrite this chapter so its not the best but i hope you like it.! and Please Review i don't feel like i'm getting any from any of my stories that i have been updating left and right, so if i don't get at least**

**5 Reviews, i aint going to add a chapter until next month!**

**I started school so i won't have as much time to write , but i will try to update once or twice a month!!! SORRY!!! I am again really sorry but what can you do a car reck is a car reck!**


	11. Prisons and Edwards POV

**Well I hope you Like My new story if you want a full summary of the story than go to my profile I will keep it up there!! Please Review!!! Thank you for those that review! **

**Which are Twird96, Chloe miranda, soccerplayer18, & Jazzys-Confedrate1861 So thank you but i would love more reviews before i update again!! Although i didn't get my 5 reviews i figured that i got at least 2 more reveiws than usual i would let you off the hook, and THANKS again to all of you readers and reviewers, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Chapter 10 Last day & Royal Family(recap)**

"Just go! GO!" With that he practically flew out of the woods running. I walked out of the woods and over to my family, giving one last wave to the Cullens.

"Lets go home." Dad said, I nodded and transported everyone to the castle I didn't even stay to hear my punishment for breaking the one biggest rules in this house hold, and breaking a small order. I went straight out to my garden and let my emotions control the weather.

**Chapter 10 Prison & Edwards POV**

Once I calmed down enough that my emotions did not take a toll on the whether I decided that my actions were semi-childish, although I had good reason to be. The one I loved, the one that had my heart, that I wanted to be mine for eternity, turned his back on me. Although I see his reasoning as well, I mean I lied to him about how I really am on the outside, never on the inside. I lied about my father yet my own family lied about who is my real father, until yesterday.

Can you believe that I have been crying for over 12 hours over a boy that I never deserved in the first place. I can't seem to let my mind wrap around that he didn't even want to hear me out. I walked back to the throne room where my family was sure to be, because they had some nomads that were causing trouble.

I reached the doors but before the guards opened the doors I transported into the room avoiding the doors and my personal guards. As I thought my father and grandfathers are in here.

"Hello, father, grandfathers" I said, "I am sorry for the way acted towards you dad, and for my whether."

"Well I'm just glad you are coming around after we lied to you." Marcus my actual grandfather said.

"Anyway are you okay Angel?" My father Chris wow that is so weird to say, I nodded.

"I'm here to say that I am ready for my punishment," I said wanting them to get to the point already.

"Ah, okay well you did break the biggest rule that was set for you. You left the castle grounds without my knowledge and permission, although Aro did give you constant he did not run it by me. So therefore you will not be punished to harshly, and you broke the order that I admit was not straight forward but still implied and that was to stay away from Edward." Dad said.

"Now honey what did we talk about last night!" Trisha came up to dad and put her arm around him. "Hey Angel, you want to go shopping?"

"No she is not going shopping! And that is final!" He took a deep breath, "Now as I was saying, I can see after talking to Marcus that Edward and your bond is really strong although it weakened a lot, now I am not going to punish you for that because you are hurt enough but you are still in trouble, alright?"

"Yeah dad that sounds good, and Sparky you know I hate shopping, unless it is for cars." I answered, Trisha just 'humpf' and sat on the left side of Chris's throne, which I just noticed that my throne was moved to his right side now, Marcus's was one over than mine, than Diydme's throne, than Causis's throne, than his mate Sara( I don't actually know) , on the other side of Trisha's throne is Aro's along with Jane's throne now since, they are getting married two weeks after Victoria and James.

So from right to left it goes Jane, Aro, Trisha, Chris, mine, empty one(for my mate), Marcus, Diydme, Causis, and Sara.

"So your punishment is that you are not to leave these grounds without me, Trisha, or Heidi, and at least one of your personal guards. Which by the way where is Felix or Demitri?" I shrugged, "And you will start acting like that girl that I taught to follow orders and be the princess that I know you are. Don't give me any stupid thing because I'm your father and I did raise you."

"Yes, dad, does that mean Felix, or Demitri have to shadow me here in the castle also. Because that doesn't seem fair, I have been living in this castle for 22 years of my life and I was aloud to be on my own, walking around here by myself 6 years." I explained in my calm matter.

"Yes you will, expect for when you are in your room and in some places." He said.

"Fine, I'm going to my room, if you do not mind?" They shook there no and I walked calmly back to my room, and just as promised my guards shadowed. Once I was inside I closed and locked my room freezing my room in time and shielding it so that no one on the outside would be able to hear my sobs.

Once I was close to the couch I collapsed and cried and cried my eyes out. I cried and sobbed until I fell asleep, letting the darkness of nothingness.

**Edwards POV (At the end of the Fight) **

"But-but no dad, pl-please tell me that Chris is lying!" Bella sobbed, I guess it would be Angel.

"I'm sorry child, but I can't do that. He is your father," Aro told her not looking anyone in the eye, ashamed.

Now… since we got out of the way, lets go home," I was thankful that he forgot his plans to kill me or ruff me up.

"Ch-Dad can I please talk to the Cullens before we leave," I saw his eyes blazing, "please dad."

"Honey let her talk to them, make peace you know, and we will be talking about your behavior at home mister." Trisha, Chris's mate.

"Fine," He mumbled.

"Hello Princess Angel, " Carlisle bowed slightly as I cringed although no one saw I felt betrayed. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Please I'm just Bella, and I used one of my many powers so it would be hard to recognize me," She seem to be unhappy, but at this moment I was not happy nor did I really care. "I'm sorry that I had to lie to all of you, but it was for your safety move than my own."

"It's fine dear," Esme said.

"That is so cool my lil sis is a Princess!" Emmett boomed.

"I can't wait to see your closet," Alice squealed, typical Alice.

Everyone in turn gave her a hug.

"Um… can I talk to you Edward…alone?" I simply nodded and led her to the woods and sat on a fallen tree.

"So…" I started.

"Edward I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I know you probably don't want to hear me out, but please hear me out. Edward if I told you the truth, about who I am, well it wouldn't be pretty, they would have killed you and your family, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was the cause of your death. Edward I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to let you get hurt-"

"So you lied to me! You lied to me about, who you are, who your father is, everything! How do I know that anything you said was true, do you really love me the way I do you. Probably not, probably just another joke, to play on the veggie vamps. Right? I can't believe anything you say at this moment because I don't know if I should trust you or not." I yelled words not caring at this moment, but I saw the hurt on her face and it felt as if I just took another bullet.

"Angel! Come on!" Chris, her father yelled.

"Edward, I do love you I never lied about that almost everything I told you was the truth, I tried to make it as truthful as I could! Edward I do lov-" I cut her off again.

"Don't! Just don't!" I yelled at her, not being able to stand looking or listening to her lies. "I think your Father is yelling for you."

"Edwa-"

"Just go! GO!" With that I practically flew out of the woods running. I ran and ran to my meadow that I shared with her. I can't believe I was so STUPID!

_Well congratulations Eddie you have finally figured the mysteries of Isabella Swan._

What? Why would you say something like that? And DON'T call me EDDIE!

_Well isn't that the reason you left her, the reason you didn't let her finish saying three Words. And I like the name Eddie.._

Well I don't! And I didn't leave her! She left her…well practically… seriously she lied to me about everything most likely!  
_Do you really believe she lied to you about everything, do you think she lied when she said the she loved you, and how pretty your eyes are when you are done hunting, or the rush of speed?_

Well no I guess not. But how can I trust anything she said to me I mean she didn't even trust me enough to tell me who she really is!

_Do you really believe that? Didn't you hear any of the fight with the Volturi and Bella, or what she said to you and your family! You idiot! Really Come on Eddie be smarter that the average WEED!_

How can you say that to me you are part of me… You shouldn't insult me when I feel like my heart was torn out and stomped on!

_Well if it was u to me I would rather be in someone else's brain so that I can be away from you and your meanness. You MEANIE!!_

What are you 5! Shish… I think I'm going crazy… I'm having an argument with my brain.

_Well FINE I will leave you to mull in self-pity and be an ass by yourself! Ha- you should think about how Bella is and how much pain you put her through just a little bit ago. GOOD- BYE and good rinds'._

Whatever!

With that I got up and ran back to the house noticing that it was now about 9 in the morning, once I walked in I was bombarded with thoughts, Esme was the first to notice me.

"Oh honey, there you are I was so worried," She said hugging me, "Lets sit." I nodded and let her led me to the couch.

We all just sat there thinking in our own world, I was thinking about how my brained turned on me.

_I can't wait to see Bella again I miss her, and now that I now she is half vampire we can go shopping all over the world!!-_Alice, ugh.

_Man I wander how strong Bella is since she isn't human! I want to fight her that would be so cool!-_Emmett.

_I wander what strategies she has in games since she seemed to know our moves in the game.-_Jasper.

_I am curious to know why Chris wanted Angel to stay away from us, surely he doesn't hate us or he would have destroyed us, the brothers wouldn't have interfered if they did not want to be killed also.-_Carlisle.

_I really hope that Bella is okay she looked so heart broken, and poor Edward-_Esme thought.

The net mind surprised me.

_Oh man, oh man, Angel why haven't you called, you promised. Why aren't you picking up or at least your dad pick up the GOD DAMN PHONE!! Rose deep breath she said that she is stronger than she looks- but she didn't to good the other day you know the day that she missed school- yea but, ugh, PRINCESS ANGEL ISABELLA VOLTURI you better pick this damn phone up or call me or so help me I will go there and kick her ass!_

That is completely out of character especially of Rose.

_Ugh… She better be okay… And you mister you are a dreadful ASS that needs your ass KICKED-_Oh crap I'm caught reading her thoughts_,- You hurt her you ass, are you so blind that you didn't see that she was already hurt the father she knew was not her FATHER and her cousin how yes she considered him more of a father is her FATHER! You dimwitted Ass you just wanted to stab and turn that knife that was already plunged into her heart already!! Her father better forgive her for sticking up for this family and you! He wanted her you come back with him and never wanted her to see you again that day she was sick, she was crying over what to do! Since she 'loves' you, and you sit her with nothing but self-pity! _

_Pathic! Loser! Asshole! You name it you are it!- _Rosalie that bitterly.

She than showed me her memories of that day that she was supposedly sick, how she was crying and mulling over everything, her showing Rose what Chris had showed Bella of how he would kill me.

"Why couldn't I read that earlier Rose?" She gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The conversation you had with Bella the day she was sick." I answered.

"You mean you saw that memory how?" She mused not really asking anyone but gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "How is this possible she blocked my mind."

"I Think I know." We all snapped our heads at the sound of Tony's voice, who walked in the back door with Candi.

"How? What are you guys doing here? Where's Angel? Is she with you? Is she safe? Is she okay? How much trouble did she get in?" Rose shot the questions off like a rocket.

"Um… well, we came here since we want Alice to be your wedding planner, Angel is at home, most likely locked in her room, or destroying the whether in Volterra, And I don't know about the rest only the heads of the family can be in there, well arguing with a very pissed and sad Angel. But it was funny seeing the guards hiding from both Angel and Chris." Tony answered.

"Yea than when everyone found out that we were getting married the shocked faces was priceless!" Candi laughed.

"Okay but tell me how_ Edward _can read me mind with Bella now?" Rose asked again, seething my name.

"Well it mostly is that Angel wanted you to be free thinking again and live as if she didn't exist, because most likely she will never leave castle grounds even to go shopping again." He shrugged as if nothing that is horrible. "And she could have been so distracted with everything that she forgot to lock your mind forever against immediate mind reader such as Edward, but not Aro, or herself."

"Okay that makes since." Rose said slowly, "Why hasn't she called me?"

"Uh… you see she has been grounded from contacting you or your family the last I heard, and that was from Felix on the way to the airport." Candi said sadly.

With that I couldn't take anymore of listening to how Bella is in trouble and miserable, I ran to my room, trying to shut off completely.

_YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE TO TURN YOUR BACK ON BELLA!_ My brain yelled at me, and truth be thought. I think I did seriously make the biggest mistake of my existence.

**Angel(Bella)s POV**

Yesterday Tony and Candi left to see if Alice would be willing to plan their wedding. I was no longer on ice with my dad, and he said that I could call the Cullens if I wish, I noticed that Rose had texted me and called me so many times I had to delete my inbox TWICE already. I just don't want to hurt any more and for that I came to these simply things.

I will not let them interfere with my life at the time being until I am on better terms with everyone, and I will move on.I will follow my fathers orders and rules, only crying in the comfort of my room.Even if Edward turned his back on me I am completely in love with him.

I am sitting in my room and my desk looking over plans and schedules for the rest of this week and next week, when I finally decided that I would text Rose.

- R

Hey whats up?

- A

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Princess Angel your father asks that you are dressed properly and in the throne room in 20 minutes there will be some guests."

"Yes, Raven, can you please call Heidi to come help me?" I asked.

"Yes, princess…" She than left, and Heidi took her place.

"Hey AB whats up? You want me to pick out your dress while you do your make-up and hair." I nodded and quickly did what I was told, then dressed in a floor length silk purple off the shoulder dress with the 3" purple death traps that go with it. I than put my black my midnight trim cloak.

"Don't forget your crown," Heidi said as she placed that stupid crown on my head, once it was secure and my hood up I waved good-bye and grabbed my phone before transporting myself into the throne room , I was sitting in my sit as though that is where I have been.

"Ah there you are baby, I was wandering if I could introduce you to the Denali coven?" He asked motioning to our guests just as my phone vibrated.

"Yea that is fine with my dad." I answered before quickly looking at my phone.

-A

Good, how r u doing? We all miss you! L

-R

***

-R

Ok I guess. I miss you too! L

-A

"This is my daughter Princess Angel Isabella Marie Volturi," I took that as my sign to stand and lower my hood.

"Hello Denali coven I hope your stay is pleasurable and that the girls if the would could go shopping there are so very good shopping places here. I have heard so much about you." I then was buzzed with my beeper. " I would love to stay and chat but I must be going I have training with some of the newer guards."

"Okay baby girl be careful!" Dad said to me.

"I will, see you later dad, Denali coven," I said quickly giving hi a kiss on the cheek and transporting to my room changing quickly than transporting to the training room.

-A

What happened?

-R

**

-R

I will explain another time. I g2g. L Have a good night! J

-A

******Review, Review, Review the mo**re reviews the more chapters or the longer the chapter!!!! 

**I would again like to TRY the 5 REVIEWS!! Good and sad NEWS this story is almost done... :( I know but i would love to have at least 25 reviews when i am done with this story!! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**5 Reviews, or i aint going to add a chapter until next month!**

**I started school so i won't have as much time to write , but i will try to update once or twice a month!!! SORRY!!! I am again really sorry but what can you do a car reck is a car reck!**


	12. Weddings & Truth

**Chapter 12 Weddings & Truth **

I trained the whole night until I said I was tried and going to bed. The next few days were busy, anywhere outside of my room I would see guards running up and down decorating and doing last minute touches to the castle for James and Victoria's wedding.

I stepped out of my room the morning before the wedding, the wedding is a midnight wedding in the garden room. It is going to be a very beautiful wedding from the plans I have gone over and seen so far it is so much prettier in reality than their mind. I was heading to the throne room quickly before the girls kidnap me.

"AB can we play football later with you, I want you on my team," Felix said as we got to the throne room.

"I don't think so guys maybe tomorrow AFTER the wedding," I answered as I sat in my sit.

"You are not going to play football today or tomorrow young lady," Trisha said before the boys could comment.

"That is right because we are going dress SHOPPING! Tomorrow, while James and Victoria go on their honeymoon." Candi announced skipping in the room dragging a happy looking Tony behind her.

"Okay what are the colors for the dresses?" I asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor and I want the dresses to be black, the boys are going to wear either red vests or ties, we haven't decided yet…" She trailed off.

"Ok," Was all I said before they left to go into town to do some last minute shopping for the married-to-be couple.

I sat next to my dad as we said hello to our arriving guest for the wedding for about 4 hours before the girls came to steal me. I sat still trying to not let my mind wander, I have learned in the past week that I can not let my mind wander, because than I think of Edward which than brings me to tears.

After about 2 hours of torture I was done and went to help the bride. I was dressed in a bright green strapless dress that went to my knees. It fit perfectly with a pair of green 3" heels; my make-up was accented with green eye shadow. My hair was curled and put into a half pony tail, with diamond stud pins in my hair.(Dress on profile)

"Final call for you girls to get to the doors, wedding is in one minute," Demitri called on the other side of the door.

"Okay, AB time to transport us and turn me invisible until I walk down the isle please thank you," Victoria said I than transported us and we got in line, it goes, Trisha, Jane, me, Heidi, and than the blushing bride. Okay so not that blushing but the bride none the less.

We all walked down and it was beautiful the flowers, and trees it was everything you would suspect in a garden wedding. Victoria was beyond the most beautiful at the wedding as it should be the bride should always be the prettiest, with the green everywhere, and here she is walking in a white dress with an old blue bracelet and a new tiara that is holding her veil. And her hair straight and fiery red, she was beautiful.

After the wedding was over and suppressing my supper from their kiss we made our way to the ball room and danced until the school arose, the married couple left to go to Africa I think. I finally was able to leave and change out of this dress which I was thankful, I hate wearing dresses for long periods of time.

"Angel Bella! I'm ready to GO! Lets grab Trisha and head into town!" Candi squealed dragging me after her. Great right when I was going to get some down time I am dragged off again to do some necessary shopping since they decided that the want a early June wedding giving us not even a two week before another wedding. We have 13 days before Candi's wedding. And only 5 days before Aro and Jane's wedding.

"Jello peoples we are here to steal Trisha for shopping, along with the princess okay," Candi sang when we entered the room.

"Okay is Felix or Demitri going with you?" Dad asked me giving me the look.

"I would prefer Demitri since we are going DRESS shopping," I gave Demitri a smirk, that will teach him for making fun of me about going shopping all the time and hating it.

"Okay that is fine with me, have a fun time and remember you have a curfew of midnight!" He had to yell the last part as we were already heading to the garage towards my Lamborghini and Trisha's motorcycle.

We spent over 5 hours looks for the perfect dress, we finally found all of our perfect dresses in this high end store, I could tell that Demitri was wishing that he was dead and not a vampire. Yes I peeked into his mind if you are asking.

My dress was a black strapless dress that is floor length and bunched a little with a pick ribbon around my torso right under my breasts. It is a really pretty dress and perfect is what Candi said.(dress on Profile)

"I'm never saying anything again on you and shopping ever again that was torture and girls actually do that for fun?" Demitri whispered to me as we made our way to my room.

"Yeah now you know what I feel when I get dragged out. "I told him as I went into my room, to relax and let my self think freely, I made sure that I sound proofed my room and froze it so that no one could hear me in case I broke down.

The next few days were a blur I can't really remember anything. I just did what I was told; I couldn't seem to come out of my slump, I couldn't stop thinking about everything it seem so surreal. I seemed to be outside of my body watching my life as it went be minute by minute, hour by hour. I felt like a zombie, I remember every thing that has happened I just can't seem to feel or be in control. I was numb and an outsider to my own body it seem. I survived Jane and Aro's wedding it was an interesting wedding; considering that we had in the feeding room and once the minster or Afton said 'you may kiss the bride' they skimmed the lips lightly together before feeding off their meal that witnessed this very odd and unique ceremony.

Finally it was the day before Candi's wedding and I was beyond thankfully sick of all these guests and weddings going on. I walked to the spa room where we will be spending the rest of the time before we have to get ready at. The wedding is at noon and is on the roof, so that when they look around you get the beautiful view of Volterra.

"Hey blushing bride hows it going?" I asked plopping down in the chair next to Candi for a mani-pedi .

"Oh it is so good, and I'm not blushing I can't remember?" She said in a duh tone.

"I can make that happen, so who is all going to be here?" I asked as I used a power to make her have human traits.

"Well…" She started to blush.

"Oooo, what? Come on, we see that you are blushing." Trisha and Heidi said at the same time.

"Well okay you know the family, and the Denali clan, and the Cullens you know just the people that are the closest to us." She said quickly, but I felt myself pale at the mention of Cullens. Just as she finished saying this Alice, Esme, and Rose come running in.

"Hey guys it is so great to see you guys!" Alice squealed giving every one a hug, followed closely by Esme and Rose. Rose sat next to me while Alice sat on the other side of Candi, the mothers sitting and talking amongst them selves on one side.

"Hey girls I'm so happy you are here and thank you for planning my wedding in such short time, but it looks GREAT!" Candi commented.

"Thanks and it wasn't that big of a deal." Alice answered.

"So Bella, or do you go by Angel how are you doing?" Alice seemed to be the one to create conversation.

"It doesn't matter you can call me AB like everyone else in the castle, and I'm doing okay," I finished it like a question.

"What does AB stand for? " Rose asked as Alice looked on curiously, while the others went off into there own conversation.

"It stands for Angel Bella, I didn't like AI for Angel Isabella that is why…" I said trailing off at the end.

With that we all traveled back into neutral territory, Rose and I talked about cars, Heidi, Candi, Jane, and Alice talked about stores and shopping.

**Edward's POV**

The days flew by without a second glance. I sat in my room. My own world. Not an active human or vampire. I was more of a chess piece waiting for my master to move me pull my strings do something in the world other than sitting as a statue in a middle of a garden with a pained look. I couldn't seem to get Angel out of my head and how Rosalie was and is so protective of her it was unreal. Not seeing Angel around hurt me more than the thought of her lying to me and feeling the pain roll off of me as I found the cold hard truth about her in a snap of less than an hour. When I wanted and craved for the answers to the mystery of Isabella Marie Swan… I was wrong it isn't just pain that I feel.

I feel as if I stabbed my own heart and just kept stabbing away and twisting that knife but I wouldn't die no matter how much I begged and pleaded and I know I deserve to suffer by the way I hurt Angel. But I couldn't bring my self to forgive her or myself for that matter. I just didn't know if I can actually trust her with my heart again knowing that she lied to me hurt me more than I thought possible.

'_Son come down here'_- Carlisle thought. I sighed I knew he was slightly disappointed in me for hurting Angel but respected my space and thinks I need to do what I think is best. I went down stairs quickly and sat on the couch next to Alice as she counted in Greek. I know that she is still upset at me but is getting the idea that I was hurting too.

"Okay everyone as you know of Candi and Tony are getting married. So we are leaving in 3 hours and the Volturi jet is going to fly us to Italy. So go pack!" Esme said conducting the family meeting this go round.

We all split up and went to our respective bedrooms and packed what we would be needing. I knew already that we were staying for 4 days, tomorrow was the wedding and we would be staying for 2 extra days. In 3 hours we were on the jet and in the air just as planned. Afton and Chelsea were the ones that were flying the jet, they were mates and close to Angel. I started to get bored so I thought I would peek into the others mind.

'_I can't wait to see BELLA!!! And her CLOSET!!!'_- Alice of course.

'_I wonder what the shopping is like, and if I could get Angel to go to Chanel design dresses with me…' _– Rosalie thought as she looked through design dresses.

'_My I hope Edward will be okay in the same room as Bella, and I hope she is okay,'-_Esme.

'_I want to wrestle Felix or Afton!'-_ Emmett thought.

'_Umm… I want to see if Caius has changed his strategy for chess.'_- Jasper thought going through strategies.

'_I hope that Angel's cut on her arm healed'_- Carlisle thought, wait when did Angel get hurt.

'_The Cullen's you got to be kidding, Princess Angel you really need to stop mopping he didn't come after you than that Edward is no good for you…'_ – Chelsea thought angrily.

'_I hope that the Cullen's don't hurt princess more than she is hurting now…'_ Afton.

I couldn't stand there thoughts as they all traveled around the one that I loved but couldn't bring myself to even think that I love her anymore knowing that she is hurt and I caused it. I caused the pain.

I was thankful as when jet landed and we were shoed off and into a black Hummer were at the castle shortly after that and it was a good thing that everything was going well so far I just couldn't get my stomach to settle at the thought of seeing Bella again. I barely noticed that we were walking in the doors of the castle.

Once we reached the throne room I was suddenly attracted to Alice as she brought me into a vision she was having. The world around us disappeared and all I could focus on is what is going on in Alice's mind.

**Vision **

_There stood a girl not just a girl but a beautiful girl. Long dark brown hair with ice blue and firey red highlights; I couldn't see her face because her back was to me._

_Suddenly the scene changed she was in a beautiful room and she was laying on a couch. She immediately sat up and ran some where than came back, I couldn't see what she had but what I did see nearly ripped my heart out._

_It was my Bella. Wait she isn't really my Bella anymore. What am I thinking back to the vision._

_She had tears running down her face, her skin was an unhealthy pale skin even for a vampire. She looked so heart broken that I felt my heart give way and would of stopped if I was human. There she sat as still as a statue with water works rolling down her face she looked so broken and weak as if she was going to give up._

_Then she got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write, the vision shifted so that we could see the note. It read:_

_Dear Dad, Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Friends, and Volturi guard,_

_I am sorry that I have been in such a bad foul mood, being depressed and not being who I was or who I want to be. I know that I have been an open shell with nothing inside. But I can't seem to make myself forget and move on maybe if I had more strength and courage than I wouldn't be where I am and where I am headed. I know that when I go I will be in the presents of the devil but I will make sure you all are safe and make it to the sky above. And if I make it to the sky above with the angels that await I will make sure you came to where you belong which is the above for that you have done._

_I love you all so much and I could never forget any of you. You are all locked up into my heart and I hope that you will take this to a new beginning and a new start. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Princess Angel Isabella Marie Volturi… I love you all._

_Love Always,_

_Princess Angel Isabella Marie Volturi (Bella, AB)_

_With that it shifts back to the heart broken Bella who now holds a Knife right in front of her heart, she was about to stab it into herself and all I could do was watch in horror at how I resorted her to do this. _

**End of Vision**

I barely noticed the warning glare that Alice gave me as all the girls walked of for their spa day with the bride. I paid no attention to the things that was going around me. All I knew was that I need to think and get away from every one and their thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I be excused I need to think and be alone," I asked.

I saw how Chris gave a knowing look as well as the brothers like they were all thinking the exact same thing but I could not tell as Bella discovered we are here she blocked her immediate family members so I could not read the brother or Chris.

"Of Course Alexis can show you to the golden gardens," The girl that is Alexis came up giving a slight nod and gave a nervous almost frightened look when he said, "Take Edward to the Golden Garden." She looked like she was going to run the other direction I wander why.

On the walk to the garden I couldn't stop myself to see what she was thinking.

' _Is he nuts wanting THE Edward Cullen in the Golden Gardens no one is allowed in there, ugh I hope I don't get fired for this, literally going up in flames when I just got married two months ago!!' _–She thought um…very interesting. "Here you are… and if anyone and I mean anyone asks who brought you here you do not know correct?"

I saw the scared look into her eyes before I answer, "Sure, and thank you." I told her before opening the door to a beautiful, wonderful beyond words graceful garden. The lush green grass and beautiful flowers of all sorts rare beautiful ones and ones you see every day yet never appreciate in a graceful arranged way that makes everything seem organized yet not organized.

I took a seat on a rock that was perched higher than the garden and you could look over the huge landscape by a small stream that went through a small valley. It is a very peaceful place to think.

I thought about anything and everything. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid and let my pride get in the way of the love that I feel for Bella and how much she has changed my life. I would never change a thing about her or how she entered my life I know that we are meant to be together! I looked up and noticed that the moon was shinning high above the clouds.

I will never let anything get in my way again. I Love you Bella. I want to make this up to you! I thought as I took everything in once again, letting my mind wonder.

Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder making me jump; I turned to see who scared me and was met with beautiful blue brown eyes.

**Angel's (Bella) POV**

I was so gratefully that after about 5 hours they let me go and be free. I decided that I would go to my personal garden no one and I mean no one is allowed into my garden. That is way my dad decided to name it the 'Golden Garden' because I am his angel, golden child. I loved my garden I planted everything myself and had then grow and stay blooming all year with my power.

As I walked closer and closer to my place I saw the worry and scared looks on their face. I read a few minds that were jumbled and thinking of the fastest way to get to the other side of the castle. I wonder way everyone is so scared of me. I mean I know that I haven't been myself lately but really am I that scary.

I stepped in and was immediately assaulted with the fresh breeze and smell of the flower but I smelt _him_. The cinnamon and vanilla smell that could only belong to Edward. No wonder why every one ran away fearing for their lives. It was that someone let Edward into my personal garden; since he is in my personal heaven than I will see what the heart breaker is thinking.

'_I can't believe that I was so stupid and let my pride get in the way of the love that I feel for Bella and how much she has changed my life. I would never change a thing about her or how she entered my life I know that we are meant to be together! I love you Bella, I want to make this up to you!'_

I watched him sit there thinking deeply. I wanted to jump around with joy with the fact he still loves me but I held myself in control. I walked slowly but surely towards him; once I got there I put my hand on his shoulder and was startled when he jumped up scared and turned to see me.

"B-Bella, I mean Princess Angel what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind seeing you I just am-" I cut off his rambling by putting my hand on his mouth to silence him.

"Yes Edward, and you can call me Bella. And the real question is what are you doing in here?" He gave me a questioning look, "This is my personal garden and no one is allowed in here except for me." I explained.

"Oh I am so sorry I just wanted some where to think privately and well your dad asked someone to take me here." I noticed he made sure he didn't mention or think of the person that brought him here.

"Its okay, I guess I did read your thoughts." I told him honestly.

"Bella I am so sorry about everything that I did to hurt you and for turning my back on you. I was just confused and hurt that you didn't tell me but I do understand why you did it now. I truly do love you Princess Angel Isabella Marie Volturi! I Love you _my_ Bella. That is if you will be my girl again."He explained.

I just smiled the true smile since I got back. "I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" With that I kissed him!!! And we were there kissing for quite some time. "You know Edward I will have to act mad when we get out of here to put my daddy through a little hell, and Alexis too." He nodded before helping me up.

"Just take it easy on Alexis she thought that he lost his mind letting me come here." Edward said gently.

"He did," I mumbled but I was sure Edward could hear by the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Show time!" I told him as we reached the doors. I grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him towards the throne room while sending him waves of fear! I didn't miss how every one quickly got out of my way and stared on with terrified looks. As we reached the throne room I threw open the doors with rage as everyone froze.

"FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What in all that is holy and well is this-this PERSON doing in MY GARDENS!!!!!!" I screamed causing people to flinch and step back. I noticed that my father and family all froze looking more scared than usual. "And you!" I yelled pointing to Alexis who looked like she just crapped her pants if she could, "Letting him in there, and Chris allowed him to go to MY PERSONAL GARDEN that NO ONE and I mean No one is ALLOWED to go in except for ME!!!!!!!!!" I was livid I can't believe that they would do this with out my permission.

"Angel please calm down," Tyler said trying to sooth me but I wasn't having it and I could only see red. And feel the heat from my hand.

"Now Angel Isabella Volturi calm down immediately before you set another vampire on fire Again!" Dad yelled at me.

"No! How could you? How could you let some one into my Gardens without my permission?!"

"Bella sweetheart please calm down, you are catching on fire," Edward's smooth voice said calmly while putting an arm around my waist pulling me close. I heard the audible gasp and shocked faces as I calmed and snuggled closer in his arms.

"Your right I over reacted, I love you Edward." I whispered kissing his neck quickly before turning back around to my family. "Dad I forgive but if you ever let someone in my Garden's again without my permission you won't be having the ability to have senses for TWO months! Okay?"

"O-Okay I understand," Dad stuttered. "I'm sorry baby I just that, that if you and him sat down to talk that you two would uh…well uh."

"Umm… what is it that you think would happen, oh sweet father of mine," I gritted through my teeth.

"Well I thought that you and him might," He was interrupted by Candi and Trisha.

"That you two will get back together!" They said at the same time.

"Finally! Took you long enough to spit it out. And thank you because you are right, him and I are back together!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is great! Now we can do couples walking down the aisle instead!" Candi screamed excited as Alice and Rose were doing too.

With that I was kidnapped once again to go get dressed and ready for the wedding that would take place in only a few hours. The next thing I remember besides the funny stories and girl talk we did, we were about to walk down the aisle ready for Candi to become a part of this crazy family.

The wedding was beautiful on the roof top of the castle with the beautiful view of the city below and the sun reflecting off of our skin. It was great to finally have everything as it should be, Candi part of the family, Edward and I together. And of course my dad and family all excepting and grateful to see me happy once again; I was finally home to the place I belong with the people I belong with.

I was a great feeling the sense of happiness and love, I never want this feeling to leave me.

**I am so so sorry that it has been to LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been having a lot alot of problems with my laptop... my dad has been trying to fi it for over a month and we just barely got it to were we can get on for about 20 minutes than it kicks my off!! SO SORRY!! I am trying my best i promise!!! The next chapter will be the last chapter most likely!!**


	13. The End

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! It may seem as though the authors don't bother reading reviews but it isn't true that is what gives me the courage and ideas to keep writing the story so Please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 12 Weddings & Truth (Recap)**

The wedding was beautiful on the roof top of the castle with the beautiful view of the city below and the sun reflecting off of our skin. It was great to finally have everything as it should be, Candi part of the family, Edward and I together. And of course my dad and family all excepting and grateful to see me happy once again; I was finally home to the place I belong with the people I belong with.

I was a great feeling the sense of happiness and love, I never want this feeling to leave me.

* * *

**Chapter 13 The End**

The next two or so weeks were blissful and went by way to fast I just wanted to live in those days forever. Sadly these days had to come to end school would start again soon, in Alaska this time as we just graduated from Forks High.

They were leaving tomorrow morning before sun rise and because of my little stunt last year my father forbid me to go as I would be locked in my room until Christmas or so says my family including Trish who scares me more than my father sometimes and this was one of those times, threatening being locked in my room subjected to go shopping whenever her heart wants and being a make-up doll. Ugh think of the horror and absolute torture, ugh!

"Angel you will be good for your father and Trisha while I am gone right? I don't want you getting in more trouble while I am gone so please," Edward said to me as we laid in my garden on a blanket gazing at the star filled sky.

"I guess I can try but I can't make any promises on it but I can't wait till the school year is over so that I can see you again." I told Edward as I kissed him.

Soon the conversation turned into nothing but kissing. We stayed like that for hours until Alice, Trisha and mom (Jane) came bargaining in at about an hour before they leave for their flight.

"There you two are we have been looking forever for you!" mom yelled as she came closer making us jump apart as we were kissing.

"I told you to check here FIRST!" Both Trisha and Alice said at the same time it was freakish.

"What do you want?" I snapped not liking to be disturbed especially when I didn't have a lot of time left with my love.

"Watch your attitude missy! Or I will have you in your room faster than you can say your full name." Mom and Trisha both hissed at me.

"I apologizes for snapping at you," I said to them looking down ashamed.

"That is alright sweetie but now that we have your attention we want to say something." Mom told us as we waited for her to go on.

"We have to leave in 20 minutes and your father wants you in the throne room."Alice said to us.

Man this sucks I have to wait what will feel like forever to see my Edward again. I know that I will be able to call, write, and video chat on the laptop with him but I don't want him to go.

We left my garden and headed down to the throne room.

"Hey dad, grandpa's, cousins you wanted us?" I asked.

"Yes I think we should say good-bye as they need to be at the jet in 10 minutes." He announced. "Good-bye Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward thank you for coming."

"You are welcome here anytime at all," Trisha jumped in and said before giving them all hugs.

"Yea guys you are always welcome to come back, I need always need more partners in crime," I told them as tears sprang to my eyes giving them all hugs. "I love you guys! "

"Aw we love you too!" They all sobbed.

"Okay, okay come kids we need to go, Bye everyone," Carlisle said once more leading everyone in the Cullen family out to the limo. I was still wrapped up in Edward's arms so I walked out with him staying very close.

Me and Edward really didn't want to leave each other but my dad won't let me leave and Carlisle doesn't think it is a good idea for him to stay here. So therefore we are going our separate ways but staying in contact. All to soon we were at the limo and saying our final good-byes for now.

"I love you Angel, please e safe while I am gone," Edward said kissing me.

"I love you too, and please call me later." I kissed him once more before Taylor grabbed me by the waist to hold me in place, "Good-bye." With that he was in the limo and on their way to the jet and headed to Alaska.

Time passed all too slowly for my liking. Month after month, week after week, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute no embrace from the one I most wanted. Edward was still in school but he would tell me all about everything they did, how Alice went shopping for like 8 hours dragging him along to help jasper hold bags. How school was going and, the teachers being weird and sick minded, how Emmett was keeping it interesting with the pranks he was pulling. And he hated to tell me but I threatened to let Jane use her power on him because he was hiding something from me because he didn't want me to get upset.

This girl named Alyssa Parker she is the Lauren at Alaska High so yea it is annoying to hear that someone is hitting on your boyfriend and you can't do anything about it because you are across the country and the SEA! Ugh I want to show that girl that he is mine but I can't until well until my dad lets me leave and go and visit but that won't be for a while ugh! Apparently she is the captain of the cheer team and the local town slut but whatever.

Finally it is Christmas Eve I was so excited I could not wait to see if Edward liked my gift I sent him along wit the rest of the family. They all assured me that he would like it and that they would get it in time.

It was as every other day to me going to breakfast, hanging with Taylor, Alex and Alec, beating up Demetri and Felix. Also letting the girls play dress up, sit in on some judging as one of the Volturi that was until my dad said that I was too young and blah, blah didn't let him finish, go to dinner, you know the usual.

I decided to go to my gardens around midnight because I would always do that on Christmas Eve wait for the sun to rise as a sign of the new day. I noticed that there was a blanket and a little present on it as I walked to Edward and my favorite spot.

I opened the present thinking it was from someone in the family; it turned out to be a beautiful sapphire necklace. Inside there was a note inside:

Dear Bells,

Hope you get this and LOVE it! We saw it and immediately thought of you. There are matching earrings in Edwards left pocket in his jacket.

Love always,

Esme, Rose, and Alice

What is she talking about Edward is in Alaska with the rest of them.

Suddenly someone grabbed my waist pulling me into their chest. I immediately knew who it was and jumped around seeing the one that I love with all my heart.

Edward Cullen!

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Alaska? Is everyone else here?" I asked in all in one breathe.

"Whoa! Whoa! Baby slow down, breathe, yes everyone is here for Christmas break." Edward said calmly kissing me.

We than started to make-out I was very pleased I didn't want Edward to leave again I want his embrace and his kisses everyday. All to soon Edward pulled away and sat us on the blanket so that we were facing each other.

He than held my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Bells I love you, I have loved you seen the moment I knew you, which just so happened to be in the cafeteria when you stole my apple. But I love you, I love the way you try to put everyone before yourself and how you always want your loved ones around and to make sure they are safe. I want to know if you would do me the honor Princess Angel Isabella Marie Volturi of marrying me? So that I may love you and see you every day." Edward asked me while pulling out a beautiful oval cut diamond made in the 1898.

"Yes! YES!! YES!!!" I attacked him with kisses as soon as he slipped the ring in place.

That was the best night of my life so far I still had many, many years to come.

After that night we spent everyday of break together planning the wedding with Jane, Heidi, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Trisha it was perfect we are having the wedding in spring after the school of course. Everyone in the castle knew that they were coming and to keep it from me so that I could be surprised when he asked me. And he finally gave me the matching earrings to the necklace the family got me.

"Hey girls, dude your dad wants you AB," I nodded standing up with Edward," He's in his office."

"Thanks Demetri," With that we were headed to my dad's office," Hey dad what's wrong?"

"Hey baby girl, nothings wrong. What did you want?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to talk go ahead take a sit you two." We both sat across from my dad curious as to way he wanted us.

"So…" I trailed off.

"Oh yes I have decided that you may go to Alaska for the last trimester that starts in February but until then you will stay here and do wedding plan that way we can have very thing organized, ordered, and ready to go when you guys get back that sound good?" He asked.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you dad! I love you dad, I love you daddy!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Now, now remember that there are conditions to you going but I trust my soon-to-be son-in-law and his family." And at that moment I knew our lives would be different from that moment on because I knew my father had changed and finally accepted this relationship.

I was right from that moment on my life and the lives around me changed. The wedding planning had been done for almost four months now there was only a week left of school then we are out of here and headed to the castle and there for to our wedding! That girl Alyssa is no longer a threat, heck she wasn't a threat since the 4th day I was in school, I kept my accent and told her that we have been dating for a long time so to back off. Okay so that didn't work just like that but after a little one on one time and my family's back up she practically ran away.

It was finally time to walk down the aisle, in my white designer wedding ball gown with lacy and beading all over but in the perfect range and motion so that it doesn't seem to much. I had my beautiful blue sapphire necklace and earrings on, with new diamond hair pins, my mother's tiara, and a borrowed white gold bracelet.

The 'Here comes the bride' marching song came on. I grabbed my daddy's arm for him to walk me done the aisle.

"You look so beautiful, and so much like your mother, I love you my baby girl!" Chris told me.

"Thanks daddy, I love you too!" I whispered to him.

With that he led me done the aisle to my love, my life, my existence, my heart and soul. I looked around and noticed I did great on the colors, the boys having blue vests and ties on while the girls have beautiful light purple gowns.

Once I was there and handed over to Edward, the preacher or in my case Uncle Caius did the traditional vows.

"I do" I said whole-heartedly my voice filled with love and kindness as was his voice when he said this simple but life altering two words.

We lived happily after while my story isn't exactly finished as I am not dead by this is where I put my story to rest for the rest of you that read this. But this is far from the end as a new begin arises from the simple 'I do's.

**I am so so sorry that it has been to LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been having a lot alot of problems with my laptop... my dad has been trying to fi it for over a month and we just barely got it to were we can get on for about 20 minutes than it kicks my off!! SO SORRY!! I am trying my best i promise!!! The next chapter will be the last chapter most likely!!**


End file.
